Mr Jadul 2013
by nekochan-lovers
Summary: Ciel hanyalah mahasiswa biasa yang keberadaannya nyaris tak disadari seorang pun di Brickentown University. Namun, perselisihannya dengan cowok paling populer di kampus tersebut membuatnya mendadak terkenal dengan julukan Mr. Jadul 2013!
1. Jadul Itu Lebih Tahan BAnting!

**Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers**

**AU/Drama-Love Hate Relationship as usual  
**

**I wrote this just for FUN, nothing else.  
**

**Sy sedang berusaha mengumpulkan mood sy kembali, oke?  
**

**So, ENJOY PLEASE!**

_Ciel hanyalah mahasiswa biasa yang keberadaannya nyaris tak disadari seorangpun di Brickentown University. Namun, perselisihannya dengan cowok paling populer di kampus tersebut membuatnya mendadak terkenal dengan julukan Mr. Jadul 2013!_

* * *

**CIELLY VS SEBBY  
**

**1**

**JADUL ITU LEBIH TAHAN BANTING!**

**XXX**

Jika kalian anak orang kaya, punya kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, dan mengharapkan masa depan secerah orangtuamu, Brickentown University menjanjikan segalanya. Universitas prestisius yang dijuluki Harvard-nya Inggris tersebut adalah jalan paling tepat untuk meniti karir menjadi apapun yang kalian inginkan dengan jaminan 'SUKSES'.

Yah… tentunya kalau kalian berhasil lulus dari sana dengan selamat lho, ya!

Secara pergaulan, tempat yang rata-rata dihuni strata atas ini sama saja dengan kampus-kampus lainnya. Di institusi pendidikan manapun, kurasa sedikitnya selalu ada tiga golongan yang membentuk komunitas mereka sendiri.

Di Brickentown, kita mengenal ketiganya.

Golongan pertama adalah golongan anak-anak populer karena orangtua mereka yang terpandang. Mereka biasanya berotak cemerlang. _Well_, berotak cemerlang di sini boleh kalian artikan macam-macam mulai dari arti yang sebenarnya karena memang ada juga yang benar-benar seperti itu, ataupun cemerlang dalam hal mencontek, mencari bocoran ujian, dan membayar orang untuk membuatkan makalah mereka.

Yang jelas, tak pernah ada hal yang bisa membuat mereka mengkhawatirkan nilai. Kebanyakan gadis lebih mencemaskan kulit yang belum di-_tanning_ minggu ini, sementara yang laki-laki lebih heboh berburu _velg_ ban mobil _sport_ di _Ebay_. Dan jangan terkejut kalau kalian menemukan pakaian yang dipajang _Elle Magazine_ terbitan hari ini sudah mereka gunakan sejak dua minggu yang lalu.

Kesimpulannya, mereka adalah makhluk -sok- keren yang _up to date_ akan segala hal dan -sok- tenar.

_Well_, kurasa dalam hal tenar, mereka memang benar-benar begitu.

Golongan kedua adalah golongan yang jika kita tarik garis lurus menuju sudut ke 180 dari perkumpulan anak-anak populer, maka kita akan mendapati golongan yang di film-film, biasa disebut anak-anak pecundang. Kacamata, gigi kawat, dan pakaian berkancing rapat yang menjadi simbol bangsawan zaman dulu menjadi ciri khas golongan ini.

Anak-anak lelakinya berambut super kelimis dengan tampang aristokrat yang menyebalkan, sementara anak-anak perempuannya tak pernah sekalipun memakai pakaian yang memperlihatkan lengan ataupun belahan dada.

Kalau ada acara sekolah yang mengundang para orang tua, kalian mungkin akan sulit membedakan yang mana orang tua dan anak lantaran gaya berpakaian mereka yang setali tiga uang. Terutama jika si orang tua terlalu awet muda atau sebaliknya, si anak yang bertampang tua.

Intinya, mereka adalah sekumpulan orang yang -kelihatan- jenius dan beradab.

Jika kau berpikir bahwa golongan pecundang adalah golongan yang menjadi bulan-bulanan anak-anak populer, maka aku akan mengangkat tanda X besar-besar di atas kepala.

Salah besar.

Satu hal yang berbeda dengan kampus kebanyakan, di sini golongan populer dan pecundang berjalan beriringan. Mereka mungkin berseberangan dalam hal gaya, namun mereka memiliki kedudukan dan kasta yang sama.

Yah, meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri kalau ada saat-saat di mana gadis-gadis populer cekikikan ketika melihat gadis pecundang memakai rok berenda atau pemuda pecundang yang geleng-geleng kepala saat melihat pemuda populer memakai kaus berleher V ala Johny Deep di _MTV Movie Awards_, tak pernah ada yang saling mengganggu _privacy_ satu sama lain.

Setidaknya, tidak secara terang-terangan.

Lalu, siapa sasaran empuk buat anak-anak populer yang suka kegatalan mem-_bully_ orang?

Tenang… akan selalu ada golongan ketiga.

Golongan ini pun terbagi dalam dua tipe. Yang pertama, tipe anak-anak yang cenderung netral, _independent_, dan _confident_. Dalam hal gaya, mereka tidak berkiblat kemana-mana. Mereka mengikuti kata hati dan tidak menggunakan kedudukan orang tua mereka sebagai tameng seperti halnya dua golongan yang lain.

Tipe pertama ini adalah sekumpulan anak-anak orang kaya yang mandiri dan rendah hati.

Sementara tipe yang kedua adalah anak-anak dari keluarga yang masih sanggup menyekolahkan mereka di sini walau harus mengencangkan ikat pinggang. Tidak kaya, tapi tidak miskin-miskin amat. Setidaknya sisa gaji orang tua mereka setelah dikurangi uang kuliah dan segala tetek bengek biaya hidup, masih bisa membawa mereka berlibur ke Pantai Dorset saat musim panas.

Tipe kedua inilah yang biasanya memuja dan sering dimanfaatkan anak-anak populer sebagai bahan hiburan.

Secara keseluruhan, golongan ketiga adalah sekumpulan manusia-manusia heterogen dengan ciri dan cara khas untuk mengapresiasi diri mereka masing-masing.

Ciel Phantomhive merupakan salah satunya.

Remaja mungil berusia 17 tahun tersebut baru beberapa bulan ini menginjakkan kaki di Brickentown sebagai mahasiswa tahun pertama. Gayanya yang cuek dan biasa-biasa saja, otomatis menyeretnya dalam pusaran golongan ketiga.

Tapi jangan salah. Sebenarnya selama ini pemuda itu mengamati bentuk pergaulan di universitas tempatnya menimba ilmu sekarang dan kesimpulan yang harus dia camkan di otaknya adalah…

JANGAN PERNAH BERURUSAN DENGAN ANAK-ANAK POPULER!

Bukannya takut, tapi buang-buang waktu!

Dia hanya ingin menjalani kuliahnya dengan baik tanpa harus direpotkan oleh hal-hal remeh semacam berselisih dengan anak-anak belagu itu. Karenanya, dia lebih senang menghabiskan waktu sendirian di halaman belakang kampus. Tempat yang dia yakini tak pernah sekalipun dikunjungi anak-anak populer.

Dia benar, sih…

Setidaknya sampai kemarin karena hari ini…

Ciel terbangun dari tidur siangnya yang singkat. Dia menemukan dirinya bersandar di pohon oak kesayangannya dengan diktat kuliah bertebaran di sekelilingnya, tapi…

Sejak kapan halaman belakang sesepi ini?

Ciel melihat jam di pergelangan kirinya dan ini masih jam istirahat makan siang. Aneh.

"Kau yakin ini tempat yang pas? Ini _event_ penting, lho Sebs! Jangan sembarangan!" telinga Ciel menegak ketika mendengar suara asing. Anak itu pun mengintip asal suara dari balik batang pohon. Kedua safirnya langsung membulat tatkala melihat empat anak populer paling populer berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Ya, siapa sih yang tak kenal mereka berempat? Sekumpulan mahasiswa tingkat tiga yang kebetulan diberi kelebihan dalam urusan tampang. Kalau kalian baru pertama kali melihat mereka, mungkin kalian akan berpikir kalau mereka adalah model-model Armani yang tersesat.

Oh, yeah! Aku lupa. Ciel adalah salah seorang yang tidak mengenal mereka. Menurutnya, mereka hanyalah sekumpulan cowok nggak penting.

Siapa peduli?

"Cih! Pantas…," desisnya pelan. "Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini saja."

Ciel pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia sudah tak berminat mendengarkan obrolan apapun dari keempat orang itu. Pemuda itu memasukkan semua diktatnya ke dalam tas dan mencangkingnya di bahu.

Ketika hendak bangkit, dia agak terkejut saat melihat keempat orang super tampan itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Lau! Kau bilang kau sudah menyingkirkan semua rakyat jelata dari tempat ini!" ujar pemuda yang berdiri paling depan sambil berkacak pinggang. Kedua matanya menyipit, memberi efek kilatan dendam di kedua _ruby_-nya yang sebenarnya indah. Kalau Ciel tak salah ingat, orang ini memang ketua gengnya.

"Aduh… ini salahnya si budak bodoh itu! Aku sudah menyuruhnya membuat semua orang menyingkir dari sini, ternyata dia menyisakan satu. Kita habisi saja banci merah itu setelah ini, Sebs!" jawab pemuda Cina yang kini menopangkan tangan di bahu kanan sang ketua. Walau bola matanya tak terlihat, Ciel bisa merasakan betapa tajamnya pandangan orang yang satu itu.

"Lagipula… kita kan sudah lama tidak bersenang-senang."

Ciel bisa merasakan aura tak beres ketika melihat empat orang itu menyeringai bersamaan, namun dia berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang.

"Sudahlah. Aku juga mau pergi dari sini!" jawabnya sambil melangkah. Namun pemuda berambut perak menghadangnya.

"Kau tidak dengar kalau kami mau bersenang-senang?" tanyanya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Ya, silahkan saja. Aku tak berminat ikutan," jawab Ciel sambil meloloskan diri ke sebelah kanan. Pemuda yang menghadangnya menyeringai licik sebelum menjulurkan kaki untuk menjegal kaki Ciel.

_BRUK!_

Ciel sukses bergedebum di atas rerumputan. Pemuda itu meremat helaian rumput di dekatnya ketika mendengar keempat orang lainnya tertawa. Sambil mencoba mengumpulkan harga diri dan menyabarkan hati, pemuda itu bangkit berdiri.

'Sabar, Ciel… Jangan terpancing emosi!' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Hei, Sebs! Lihat ini! Kapan terakhir kali kau melihat ponsel seperti ini?"

Ciel menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati pemuda yang tadi menjegalnya, memamerkan ponsel yang dia pegang dengan cara seperti orang menyingkirkan tisu penuh ingus. Ciel meraba kantung kemejanya.

_Damn!_

Itu ponselnya!

Pasti terlempar dari kantungnya saat dia jatuh!

"Kurasa itu ponsel zaman Columbus, hihihi…," jawab orang yang baru kali ini terdengar suaranya. Seorang pemuda berambut super panjang dengan wajah tertutup poni.

"Kau salah, Taker! Itu sih ponsel zaman batu! Ponselnya Flinstone," jawaban sang ketua langsung disambut oleh kikikan ketiga yang lainnya.

"Kembalikan!" ujar Ciel. Namun kata-katanya tak digubris. Si ketua berambut _jet black_ itu malah mengambil alih ponselnya dan menekan-nekan _keypad_-nya.

"Ya Tuhan… tak ada internet, _music player_, kamera, video… Bahkan _keypad_-nya masih berbunyi tut-tut. Ponsel macam apa ini?" ujarnya sarkartis. "Kau tak sanggup beli yang lebih layak sedikit, apa? Setidaknya yang berlatar warna seperti zaman kakek buyutku."

Tawa dari ketiga orang lainnya membahana.

"Grr! Kembalikan!" geram Ciel dengan galak.

"Ho… cihuahua ini bisa menyalak rupanya. Nih! Kukembalikan! Ambil seperti tulang!" dengan sadis pemuda itu melempar ponsel Ciel ke tanah. Tepat di depan kaki Ciel.

"Aku harus merendam tanganku di cairan esens tujuh rupa supaya aku tak ketularan jadulnya, haha!" tambahnya. Lagi-lagi ketiga pengekornya hanya menanggapi kekurangjaran ketua mereka dengan tawa.

Mereka menatap puas pada sosok Ciel yang tertunduk untuk mengambil ponselnya kembali. Yakin kalau mata bocah itu berkaca-kaca meratapi nasib. Tapi benarkah?

Hm… sepertinya yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Emosi Ciel membuncah hingga ke ubun-ubun. Dia tak bisa membiarkan semua kesewenang-wenangan ini. Persetan dengan ketentraman masa kuliah! Harus ada seseorang yang bisa membungkam mulut Hitler-Hitler muda itu dan menghentikan semua tirani omong kosong ini!

Ciel tak keberatan jadi 'seseorang' itu sekarang.

Keempat orang yang semula berpikir bahwa Ciel akan lari tunggang langgang setelah memungut ponselnya, terbelalak saat pemuda itu malah menghampiri mereka dengan wajah datar dan…

_PREK!_

"Aw!"

_PLUK!_

Ciel melempar ponselnya tepat ke wajah sang ketua. Meninggalkan baret dan bekas kemerahan di pipi pucat pemuda tampan yang kini bertampang syok tersebut. Kejadian itu begitu tiba-tiba hingga tak ada satu pun dari ketiga cowok lainnya berkedip. Otak mereka masih sibuk mencerna kenyataan bahwa… ketua mereka baru saja 'dihajar'!

"Kurang aj-!" si rambut perak yang duluan bereaksi, namun dia berhenti ketika sang ketua menahannya. Pemuda bermanik darah itu hanya berdiri menatap Ciel yang tengah berjongkok mengambil ponselnya di tanah dengan _deathglare_ mematikan.

Ketika berdiri, Ciel bisa merasakan aura kemarahan dari keempat pemuda di hadapannya, terutama… tentu saja sang ketua yang berdiri paling depan. Namun pemuda itu sama sekali tak gentar.

"Kau mau membalasnya?" tanya Ciel sambil mengacungkan ponsel di tangannya pada si _raven_.

"Lempar ponsel _high tech_-mu padaku seperti aku melakukannya padamu! Berani?" tantangnya dengan tatapan mencemooh. "Ini mungkin ponsel lama, tapi ini jauh lebih tahan banting daripada milik kalian semua!"

Setelah bicara begitu, Ciel berbalik pergi.

"Bocah sialan!" pekik si rambut perak. Wajahnya merah padam dibakar amarah. Saat dia hendak menyusul Ciel untuk menghajarnya…

"Charly!" lagi-lagi sang ketua menahannya.

"Sebastian… dia mempermalukanmu! Mempermalukan kita! Bocah miskin begitu! Memangnya kau tidak marah?" seru pemuda bernama lengkap Charles Grey itu pada Sebastian Michaelis, ketua mereka.

"Penyakit darah tinggimu itu memang tak pernah berubah deh, Charl! Kau tak perlu mengotori tanganmu hanya untuk menghadapi bocah ingusan cebol itu, kan? Sebastian pasti punya rencana lebih sadis untuk membalas anak itu, iya kan Sebs?" ujar Lau, si Cina, dengan gaya ogah-ogahannya yang khas.

"Apa rencanamu, ketua? Hihihi…," tanya si rambut panjang, Undertaker, sambil bersandar di bahu kiri Sebastian.

"Cih!" Charles berdecih sebelum mengikuti arah mata ketiga temannya yang tengah menatap punggung pemuda kelabu yang berhasil membuat emosinya encok hari ini.

Sebastian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap sosok Ciel yang baru saja tertelan gedung kampus dengan wajah _stoic_. Namun kedua alisnya yang bertaut cukup membuktikan bahwa pemuda 20 tahun itu sedang marah.

Sangat marah.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam, akhirnya kedua belah bibirnya membuka dan mengeluarkan perintah yang membuat ketiga sahabatnya menyeringai lebar.

"Cari tahu siapa rakyat jelata brengsek itu! Sekarang juga!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Tenang, ini nggak akan berlanjut seperti salah satu drama Korea bertajuk penindasan, kok! #DUAK**

**Lagipula cerita ini terinspirasi dari diri sy sendiri yg dijuluki Miss Jadul sama teman2 kampus dan hp Ciel adalah gambaran sempurna hp sy di dunia nyata *kok bangga?***

**Tapi sekarang sih hp sy udah ganti. Gak hi-tech2 amat, tapi lumayan lah… #gak ada yg nanya  
**

**Haha, well sebelum sy makin ngalor ngidul,**

**THANKS FOR READING, GUYS!**

**My, Ow!**


	2. Mister Jadul VS Master Popular

**Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso**

**Mr. Jadul 2013 by nekochan-lovers**

**AU/Drama-Love Hate Relationship as usual**

_Ciel hanyalah mahasiswa biasa yang keberadaannya nyaris tak disadari seorangpun di Brickentown University. Namun, perselisihannya dengan cowok paling populer di kampus tersebut membuatnya mendadak terkenal dengan julukan Mr. Jadul 2013!_

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**HaikuReSanovA,**Mitsuki Ota**,fetwelve,**HyunJaeCassie76**,Gia-XY,**hyeriyeri**,uun,**Evanthe Beelzenef**,Phantomhive Black Lupin,**umichaelis**,RaFa LLight SN,**Blackcat146**,Lady Raven,**Iria-san

**Terima kasih banyak untuk read and review-nya! Gomen tidak sempat balas satu persatu*bows***

**But I hope you ENJOY, Guys!**

* * *

**CIELLY VS SEBBY**

**2**

**MISTER JADUL VS MASTER POPULAR**

Ciel berdecih pelan. Merutuki mendung yang pada akhirnya sukses menumpahkan hujan. Sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa Inggris adalah negara dengan curah hujan tak terprediksi. Hujan datang seenaknya tanpa memandang cuaca ataupun musim. Ciel sudah mencoba memakluminya, tapi rasanya tidak untuk hari ini. Mungkin karena ini hari Senin?

Entahlah.

Hujan membuatnya terjebak di dalam gedung kampus. Dia tak bisa makan atau tidur siang di bawah pohon oak favoritnya seperti biasa. Kalau hari hujan, dia biasa makan _sandwich_ diam-diam di perpustakaan, namun hari ini tempat favorit keduanya setelah halaman belakang itu pun tutup.

_STOCK OPNAME!_

Begitu tulisan yang tertera di pintu masuknya.

Tempat-tempat strategis di koridor pun sudah dipenuhi mahasiswa lain. Ramai. Tak punya pilihan, Ciel berjalan malas ke _cafetaria_. Argh…! Dia jadi kesal sendiri kalau membayangkan dirinya harus makan di sana. Masuk untuk mengambil _sandwich_ setiap jam makan siang saja sudah membuatnya sesak napas, apalagi menetap?

_Cafeteria_ adalah tempat yang paling Ciel benci di gedung ini. Sarang anak-anak populer. Meskipun biasanya anak-anak itu tak pernah mengindahkan kehadiran orang-orang yang bukan bagian dari mereka, golongan lain –termasuk Ciel- lebih memilih menjauh dari sana setelah mengambil jatah makan siang. Tapi kali ini...

... semua makhluk _glamour_ yang bersarang di tempat itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Sejak tadi pagi sebenarnya.

Saat berpapasan dengan anak-anak populer di tempat parkir, koridor kampus, maupun di kelas, mereka memandanginya dengan cara yang aneh. Ada yang menyeringai, menahan senyum, bahkan beberapa jelas-jelas berbisik sambil terkikik. Kelakuan anak-anak _borjuis_ itu sempat membuat salah satu alis pemuda bersurai kelabu itu naik. Namun dia memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing dan tetap menjalani hari dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sampai detik ini, mungkin.

Masuk ke _cafetaria_ dengan puluhan pasang mata terpaku ke arahnya membuat pemuda itu menelan ludah. Oke, sepertinya memang ada yang tidak beres. Tapi apa? Ciel memegang erat tali ransel yang tersangkut di bahu kirinya, namun enggan untuk panik. Pemuda itu tetap melenggang santai menuju etalase roti hingga seseorang menghadang jalannya. Oh, rasanya kini Ciel tahu apa penyebab semua keanehan ini.

'Cih! Dia lagi!' hanya decihan pelan yang keluar dari bibirnya ketika pemuda populer berambut _jet black_ yang ribut dengannya Jumat lalu sudah berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Meski bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dia lakukan, Ciel tetap mempertahankan wajah _stoic_-nya dan menatap pemuda itu dengan raut angkuh. Dia tahu, berurusan dengan anak populer, terutama yang paling populer, tak akan pernah jadi urusan yang sederhana.

"Ah… ini dia yang aku tunggu-tunggu!" ujar si rambut arang sambil tersenyum cerah. Senyumnya terlihat ramah dan gembira, namun Ciel bisa melihat kilat-kilat penuh cemooh di kedua bola mata merahnya. Belum sempat Ciel menyahut, sang _raven_ berbalik dan memberi pengumuman pada kumpulan anak-anak populer yang sedari tadi diam mengawasi mereka.

"_Guys_! Ini dia, pemegang gelar baru di acara penghargaan kita!" suara si mahkota hitam menggema di seantero _cafetaria_ sebelum berbalik kembali ke Ciel. Ciel mengerutkan dahi. Penghargaan, katanya? Safirnya menatap tajam kedua _ruby_ di hadapannya. Si empunya _ruby_ hanya menyeringai kecil sebelum berpindah ke belakang Ciel dan mendaratkan kedua tangannya di bahu si muda.

"_What the-_!" terkejut, Ciel mengendikkan bahu. Berharap beban yang membuat bahunya tak nyaman menyingkir. Namun telapak besar itu justru semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya dan memaksanya menghadap semua manusia yang ada di sana. Dua safir berenang waspada dalam rongganya.

"Teman-teman! Perkenalkan! Ini Ciel, adik tingkat satu kita yang sangat menginspirasiku untuk membuat satu kategori lagi di acara kita tahun ini," si raven melepas bahu Ciel, membuat pemuda mungil itu menoleh padanya secara refleks.

Kedua alisnya bertaut ketika pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menerima sebuah balok marmer berwarna hitam dari temannya. Si rambut perak temperamen yang menjegalnya di kebun belakang kemarin. Ciel terenyak ketika pemuda itu menoleh padanya dan menggigit bibirnya kesal ketika pemuda itu mengejeknya lewat senyuman.

Ciel sadar, apapun yang terjadi padanya setelah ini pasti bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Apalagi saat melihat sang ketua geng kembali padanya dengan balok hitam di tangannya.

'Apa itu? Nisan?' batin Ciel.

"_Well_, sebelum aku menyerahkan _trophy_ ini, biarkan aku mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata untuk menunjukkan apresiasi kepada inspirasi muda di sebelahku ini," pemuda jangkung itu menepuk bahu Ciel. Ciel mendelik. _Trophy_, katanya?

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya saat mengumumkan kemenangannya malam Minggu lalu karena…," si mata _cherry_ menoleh ke arah Ciel sekilas, mengamatinya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala dengan tatapan... miris? _God_! Bolehkah dia menonjok orang di sebelahnya itu?

"_Well_, yah kalian tahulah! Yang jelas aku bertemu dengan Ciel di Jumat siang yang cerah saat aku tengah mengecek kebun belakang untuk persiapan pesta tahunan kita. Kalian tahu? Aku menemukan satu fakta unik mengenai bocah satu ini," Ciel berjengit saat pemuda itu menyebutnya 'bocah'. Tangannya terkepal kuat sementara otaknya sibuk membuat _mental note_ yang berbunyi, 'Sekali lagi mengatakan aku bocah, aku bersumpah akan membuat kepalan tangan ini menyapa wajah sok tampannya itu!'

"Kesederhanaannya membuatku berpikir bahwa… dia sangat luar biasa," Ciel mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua safirnya ketika si _raven_ melanjutkan _speech_-nya. Wew! Dia sama sekali tak menyangka lemparan ponselnya bisa membuat otak tiran muda itu konslet begini.

Mm… oke! Bagi Ciel, satu-satunya yang konslet dari pemuda bermahkota _ebony_ itu adalah perangainya. Kalau tiba-tiba kakak tingkat yang tidak dia tahu siapa namanya itu berubah jadi seperti ini karena lemparan ponsel miliknya, bukankah itu artinya dia telah memperbaiki perangainya yang konslet?

Masalahnya, benarkah begitu?

Kedua alis Ciel bertaut curiga saat mengingat kilat-kilat bernada ejekan di kedua mirah delima pemuda di sebelahnya tadi. Belum lagi senyum mencurigakan si rambut perak. Oh, yeah! Bagaimana Ciel bisa melupakan cara orang-orang menatapnya sedari tadi? _Well_, mungkin dia membuat perangai orang ini semakin konslet.

'Apa yang dia rencanakan?' batin Ciel sambil terus mengawasi si _raven_.

"Kalian tahu? Dia masih menggunakan ponsel tipe 1234! Ada yang ingat?" tiba-tiba _cafetaria_ diramaikan oleh suara sas-sus. Sepertinya semua orang sibuk memperdebatkan apakah tipe ponsel yang disebutkan tadi itu benar-benar pernah eksis di planet bumi.

"_Fine, fine_! Aku mengerti kalau tak ada satu pun dari kalian yang tahu," seruan Sebastian membuat dengungan di aula besar yang disulap jadi tempat makan itu berhenti. "Nah! Kalau begitu kalian bisa memaklumiku karena memberikan penghargaan seperti ini kepada pemuda ini, bukan?"

Sebastian kembali menghadap Ciel, lalu mengulurkan _trophy_ di tangannya kepada si rambut _grayish_. Ciel hanya berjengit dengan kerutan dalam di dahi mulusnya.

"Ciel… _whateveryourname_, aku, Sebastian Michaelis, ketua dari _Brickentown's Popular People Association_, menobatkan dirimu sebagai _Mister Jadul_ di acara tahunan kami yang digelar malam Minggu lalu," Sebastian (Ciel mencatat nama itu dalam hati) menyeringai saat melihat dua _cerulean_ di depannya membola. Ah… dan betapa puasnya dia melihat dua bibir mungil itu menganga lebar. Sayangnya, dia belum mau berhenti. "Kau orang pertama yang memenangkan kategori ini karena… kejadulanmu sungguh sangat menginspirasi! Selamat!"

Kalimat terakhir dari pidato singkat Sebastian disambut oleh gelak tawa kawan-kawannya. Ciel merasakan wajahnya memanas saat suara-suara yang memantul di dinding masuk ke telinganya. Rasanya semua darahnya naik ke kepala. Perasaannya sungguh campur aduk. Marah, kesal, jengkel, malu, marah lagi, dan… argh! Bolehkah dia MENONJOK makhluk arogan di hadapannya ini?

"Oh, dan berhubung stok _trophy_ kami hanya cukup untuk kategori yang ada dan ke semuanya sudah diterima oleh orang-orang luar biasa yang berhak mendapatkannya…," Sebastian melambai pada sekelompok orang yang sepertinya memenangkan penghargaan serupa –namun tak sama- dengan Ciel, hanya untuk mendapat sorakan meriah dari mereka, dan kembali berbalik pada remaja bersurai abu-abu itu.

"Jadi maaf kalau kami hanya memberimu ini," Sebastian menyodorkan _trophy_ -mirip nisan- itu lebih dekat kepada Ciel dengan _gesture_ 'ambillah!'. Senyum ramah masih terpajang apik di wajahnya yang rupawan, namun kilatan bahagia penuh kepuasan tak lagi bisa dia sembunyikan di balik kedua manik matanya yang unik.

Ciel tahu pemuda itu bahagia karena telah berhasil mempermalukannya di hadapan teman-temannya. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Wajahnya merah padam hingga ke telinga. Marah tak terkira. Tubuhnya bergetar seperti bom waktu yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Tapi….

"Ehem!"

Ciel berdehem dan menghirup napas panjang. Perlahan namun pasti, suara embusan napasnya yang semula berat berubah teratur kembali. Dia bisa melihat pemuda di hadapannya mengerutkan dahi saat getaran tubuhnya mereda.

"Oh, aku merasa sangat terhormat," alih-alih menonjok wajah ketua 'BPPA' di depannya, Ciel memilih mengambil _trophy_ yang diulurkan kepadanya. Semua gelak tawa yang semula membahana di tempat itu terhenti. Sepertinya semua orang, tak terkecuali Sebastian, tak menyangka bahwa Ciel akan bereaksi demikian.

Tak menggubris orang-orang di sekitarnya, Ciel mengangguk-angguk dengan dua ujung bibir menurun seolah-olah mengatakan 'lumayan' saat melihat tulisan yang terukir di permukaan marmer tersebut.

**Brickentown's Popular People Association**

**Dengan bangga menobatkan Anda sebagai,**

**Mr. Jadul Pertama**

**B-Popular Choice Awards 2013**

"Terima kasih banyak ya! _It's great_!" Ciel melambaikan tangan ke arah semua orang layaknya aktor yang menerima _Golden Globe_ sambil terus menggumamkan terima kasih. Terakhir, dia menghadap kembali pada si iris merah yang menatapnya tak suka. Ciel menyeringai dalam hati.

Oh… saat ini Ciel berani bersumpah tak ada hal yang lebih membuatnya puas ketimbang melihat mata merah itu berkilat marah. Ternyata keputusannya untuk menahan amarah berbuah manis. Yah… meski harus dia akui Michaelis muda itu juga sangat apik membungkus emosi yang seharusnya tergambar di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, ini sangat berharga bagiku. Mendapat penghargaan langsung dari ketua Brickentown's… mm… _whateverthatname_! _Awesome_!" sambung Ciel sarkartis.

"Brengsek!" si rambut perak nyaris melangkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Jika saja Sebastian tak mengangkat tangan untuk menahannya, mungkin dia sudah menghajar Ciel sekarang.

Meski hal itu membuat si mahkota silver mengurungkan langkahnya, Ciel bisa melihat pemuda itu mengarahkan telunjuknya ke lehernya sendiri dan menggerakkannya secara horizontal. Tak perlu penerjemah bahasa tubuh untuk mengartikannya sebagai 'mati kau!'. Dua orang lainnya tampak lebih pandai menekan ekspresi mereka layaknya sang ketua.

"Oh, syukurlah kau menyukainya," jawab Sebastian dengan nada datar namun memberi penekanan lebih pada kalimat selanjutnya, "kau memang berhak mendapatkannya, Mr. Jadul!"

_Scarlet_ memaku _cerulean_. Memberinya _death glare_ mematikan yang dibalas oleh sorot tajam dengan kadar yang sama. Namun tak lama si empunya _scarlet_ memalingkan wajah dan tersenyum pada teman-temannya yang masih memerhatikan mereka.

"_Guys_, _have fun_ semuanya! Kuharap kalian mau memperlakukan Mr. Jadul kita ini dengan sewajarnya. _Well_, kalian tahu maksudku," Sebastian tersenyum sinis sambil geleng-geleng kepala ke arah Ciel sebelum melangkah menuju ketiga orang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Setelah aba-aba dari sang ketua, semua orang yang tadi memerhatikan mereka kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing. Ada yang melanjutkan makan siang, mengeluarkan _gadget_ canggih dari saku mantel mahal keluaran rumah mode Paris, mengikir kuku dan memolesnya dengan _nail polish_, bergosip...

Beberapa orang bahkan sibuk mengejeknya.

Memperlakukan Ciel dengan sewajarnya, eh? Yah… hal paling wajar bagi anak-anak populer adalah mengabaikan atau mem-_bully_ anak-anak yang bukan dari kalangan mereka. Sedikit banyak itulah yang tengah mereka lakukan pada Ciel saat ini.

Ciel mencengkeraman balok marmer di tangan kanannya kuat-kuat. Berusaha keras agar tidak membuat benda itu melayang ke kepala Sebastian Michaelis yang tengah melenggang santai ke arah pintu keluar bersama teman-temannya sambil tergelak. Namun dia juga tak mungkin membiarkan dirinya dipermalukan seperti ini, kan?

"TUNGGU!" teriak Ciel pada Sebastian. Suaranya menggema di seantero _cafetaria_ dan menarik perhatian semua orang seketika tak terkecuali Sebastian. Pria muda itu membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Ciel dengan satu alis terangkat.

Ciel mengangkat wajahnya dengan angkuh dan berkata, "Hm, harus kuakui menerima penghargaan darimu memang _awesome_, _Mister_… Sebastian _whateveryourname_! Tapi…."

Lagi-lagi dua mata Sebastian menyipit tak suka. Dia hanya diam mengawasi saat Ciel berjalan menuju ke arahnya dan….

_BRAKK!_

… melempar _trophy_ yang masih dia genggam ke tong sampah terdekat mereka.

"Bagiku gelar dan penghargaan itu hanyalah sampah!" ujar Ciel tajam sambil berlalu begitu saja di hadapan Sebastian. Keluar dari cafetaria dan meninggalkan berbagai macam komentar dari makhluk-makhluk di dalamnya. Ciel merasakan kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat ketika mendengar si perak berkata,

"Mati kau bocah tengik!"

Saking puasnya, Ciel bahkan tak lagi merasa lapar.

**XXX**

Sebastian menenggelamkan diri di sofa ruang keluarganya yang mewah. Pemuda yang baru saja meninggalkan masa remajanya itu memandangi lampu kristal yang terpajang apik di tengah eternit sambil menggoyang gelas berisi es batu dan sedikit _wine_ di tangan kanannya. Biasanya sore hari begini Sebastian masih asyik menyesap koktail di salah satu café Trafalgar Square bersama ketiga sahabatnya, tapi hari ini _mood_-nya untuk bersenang-senang hilang.

Penyebabnya… siapa lagi kalau bukan kutu cilik Ciel _whatever_ kurang ajar itu?

Sebastian menggigit bibir. Rasanya baru kali ini dia bertemu orang yang sungguh tak tahu diri seperti itu. Miskin! Pendek! Jadul! Masih berani menantangnya, lagi! Yang paling menyebalkan, sudah dua kali dirinya dipermalukan. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, kali ini dia dipermalukan di hadapan semua teman-teman populernya! Sebagai ketua perkumpulan anak-anak populer dan _Prince Charming_ tiga tahun berturut-turut, mau dikemanakan mukanyaaaa?!

Mungkin Lau benar. Menyelenggarakan acara tahunan mereka di kebun belakang kampus adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Bukan. Bukan karena kebun belakang membosankan. Kalau boleh jujur, pesta kemarin adalah perayaan tahunan mereka yang paling meriah dan fantastis. Sungguh. Tapi setidaknya dia tak perlu bertemu dengan bocah tengik menyebalkan itu saat mengecek lokasi.

Rasanya Charles juga benar. Seharusnya dia tak perlu repot-repot menyerang Ciel secara mental semacam memberinya gelar Mr. Jadul dan mengumumkannya ke semua orang. Bayar saja orang untuk menghajarnya. Toh, dia tak akan sanggup menuntut balik saking miskinnya.

Lihat sekarang! Pamor dan kredibilitasnya sebagai cowok paling populer dipertaruhkan hanya karena berselisih dengan rakyat jelata keras kepala begitu!

Cih!

Setelah perselisihan pertama mereka, Sebastian batal mencari tahu tentang Ciel. Ayolah! Itu hanya Ciel. Salah satu orang paling tidak penting di Brickentown. Bukan rival besar atau musuh bebuyutannya. Buat apa juga dia mencari tahu? Baginya, memberi pelajaran kepada orang semacam Ciel, tahu nama depannya saja sudah cukup. Yah… karena dia hanya akan menyebut nama belakang mereka '_whateveryourname_'.

_"**Well, harus kuakui menerima penghargaan darimu memang awesome, Mister… Sebastian whateveryourname!"**_

"Brengsek!" desis Sebastian sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada gelas yang ada di tangannya sangat mengingat kejadian tadi siang. "Oke, kalau dia menantangku… dia akan merasakan akibatnya!"

Sebastian meletakkan gelasnya di meja dan ganti mengambil ponsel yang terbujur tak jauh dari gelasnya. Ibu jarinya bergerak cepat membuka kunci _keypad_ di permukaan layar sentuh ponselnya. Kali ini dia benar-benar harus mencari tahu siapa Ciel sebenarnya. Lihat saja! Sekarang dia tak akan segan-segan menghancurkannya.

"_Damn_!" pemuda itu mengerang frustasi saat layar ponselnya tetap berwarna hitam. Dia melempar ponselnya asal –ke sofa yang empuk, tentu— sebelum meraih telepon _wireless_ di meja kecil samping tempat duduknya. Sialnya, telepon itu malah berdering.

"Itch!" dengusnya kesal. Namun tak urung dia jawab juga. Mungkin saja itu salah satu sahabatnya. "Hello!"

"_Sebastian? Itu kau?_" jawab orang di seberang telepon. Sebastian mengerutkan alisnya. Wajahnya tampak tersinggung sekaligus heran. Masa orang ini tidak mengenali suara anaknya sendiri?

"Tentu saja ini aku, _Dad_!" Sebastian memutar bola matanya jengah.

"_Haha, jangan salah sangka. Aku hanya heran karena tidak biasanya kau ada di rumah jam segini. Tapi syukurlah kalau kau sudah di rumah. Sejak tadi aku mencoba menelepon ponselmu, tapi sepertinya tidak aktif_," oke, kali ini Sebastian bertanya-tanya. Sejak kapan ayahnya protektif begini? Mm… tidak, tidak! Itu tidak mungkin.

Ah… sepertinya Sebastian tahu alasannya.

"_Low batt_. Ada apa?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu makan malam di rumah teman lamaku, jadi bersiap-siaplah!"

'_Bingo_!' batin Sebastian. Sebagai anak tunggal dari Sullivan Michaelis, direktur utama dan pemilik perusahaan waralaba terkemuka –Mic Mart, terkadang Sebastian dipaksa untuk mengikuti acara-acara sosial yang dihadiri ayahnya. Makan malam, pesta pembukaan cabang, acara amal, yah… pokoknya macam-macam. Tapi Sebastian selalu menolak.

Ayolah! Pesta semalam suntuk di pub berkelas London bersama teman-temannya jauh lebih seru ketimbang terjebak bersama pria-pria setengah baya dengan segala komplain mereka tentang tata krama anak muda. Setelah beberapa penolakan dengan beragam alasan, Sullivan tak mau lagi repot-repot menyeret putra semata wayangnya untuk hadir di acara semacam itu.

'Heran, kenapa dia mulai mengajakku lagi?' pikir Sebastian. 'Teman lama, katanya?'

"Oh, ayolah! Kalau itu acara reunimu, aku tak perlu ikut, kan?" tanya Sebastian malas.

"_Kali ini kau harus!_" sahut sang ayah dengan nada memerintah.

"_Dad_, aku tak mau datang ke acara makan malam konyol apapun hari ini, oke? Aku sedang tidak _mood_," bantah Sebastian.

"_Berani tidak datang ke alamat yang kuberikan, kublokir semua kartu kreditmu!_" ancaman sang ayah membuat Sebastian menegakkan posisi duduknya seketika.

"HEI!" protesnya.

"_Orang ini istimewa. Dia kawan baikku dan sudah lama tinggal di Paris. Kau pernah ngompol di pangkuannya saat masih balita dan sekarang dia ingin melihatmu yang sudah beranjak dewasa. Jadi, perbaiki mood-mu sekarang juga karena aku ingin kau sampai di rumahnya sebelum jam 6! Sekarang catat alamatnya!_" penjelasan panjang lebar itu membuktikan bahwa sang ayah serius dengan ucapannya dan Sebastian tahu itu.

Makan malam bersama teman baik sang ayah yang diompolinya saat balita tak akan lebih buruk daripada kartu-kartu kredit yang diblokir, kan? Oh, tentu saja begitu! Bagi Sebastian, kartu kredit yang diblokir sama saja dengan kiamat!

"Oke, oke! Sebentar!" Sebastian meraih _note_ kecil _plus_ pulpen yang selalu _stand by_ di meja telepon. "Apa?"

Setelah sang ayah memutuskan sambungan telepon, Sebastian melirik arloji emas di tangan kirinya. Sudah jam 5. Setelah itu dua _darkberry_-nya kembali terpaku ke alamat yang tercatat di kertas dalam genggamannya. Kalau dia segera bersiap-siap, rasanya dia bisa sampai ke rumah teman ayahnya tepat waktu.

"Anda sungguh sangat merepotkan, Mr. Phantomhive!" gumam Sebastian saat membaca nama yang tertera di kertas sebelum mengantunginya di saku celana dan bergegas menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Pembalasan untuk Ciel _whatever_ sudah tak terlintas lagi di kepalanya.

Mungkin lain kali.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Moga nggak mengecewakan *gigit jari***

**THANKS FOR READ AND REVIEWS, GUYS!**

**My Ow!**


	3. Jangan Nilai Buku Dari Jadulnya!

**Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso**

**Mr. Jadul 2013 by nekochan-lovers**

**AU/Drama-Love Hate Relationship as usual**

_Ciel hanyalah mahasiswa biasa yang keberadaannya nyaris tak disadari seorangpun di Brickentown University. Namun, perselisihannya dengan cowok paling populer di kampus tersebut membuatnya mendadak terkenal dengan julukan Mr. Jadul 2013!_

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**dEviLune Michaelis**,Nox Pleiades,**Baka Mamarthy**,Gia-XY,**fetwelve**,NHL-chan,**kiririn29**,ruri shigurei,**Lady Raven**,Blackcat146,**Iria-san**,C'Citruz,**umichaelis**,NN,**Phantomhive Black Lupin**,ri-chan,**Yui the devil**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk read and review-nya, Kawan-kawan!**

**ENJOY, Please!**

* * *

**CIELLY VS SEBBY**

**3**

**JANGAN NILAI BUKU DARI JADULNYA!  
**

**Err, Maksudku SAMPULNYA!**

**XXX**

Sebastian menghentikan Aston Martin-nya di depan sebuah rumah mungil bergaya minimalis. Bingung, dilayangkannya mata ke sekeliling hanya untuk mendapati bangunan-bangunan yang persis sama dengan yang ada di hadapannya. Tipikal perumahan murahan. Yang lebih parah, bangunan-bangunan itu tidak dibatasi pagar atau gerbang! Pembatas antara rumah yang satu dengan yang lain hanyalah semak-semak _peony_ yang mulai mengeluarkan kuncup-kuncup putih.

"Apa benar ini rumahnya?" gumamnya heran sambil kembali berkonsentrasi pada rumah di depan matanya. Dengan dua alis berkerut, dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari kantung mantel dan menyamakan isi catatannya dengan plat alamat di kotak surat.

Benar.

Rumah bertingkat dua itu sebenarnya memiliki desain yang cukup modern dan taman yang indah, tapi… ukurannya sama sekali tak mencerminkan orang kaya, ah! Masa kediaman pemilik Funtom sekaligus pemegang saham Mic Mart sesederhana ini?

Ya.

Ayahnya bilang, Mr. Phantomhive adalah pemilik Funtom Company, perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang makanan dan mainan anak-anak paling maju di Eropa dan dunia. Masa kecil Sebastian juga diwarnai oleh produk-produk permen berkelas dari perusahaan tersebut. Selain itu, Mr. Phantomhive juga menyumbangkan setengah modal di awal berdirinya Mic Mart dan kini menjadi pemegang saham terpenting di perusahaan ayahnya itu.

Dengan semua penjabaran di atas, wajar _dong_ jika Sebastian menyimpulkan bahwa kawan lama ayahnya itu jauh lebih kaya dari mereka? Dalam bayangannya, rumah pria itu pastilah menyerupai istana. _Well_, mungkin sedikit lebih besar dari kediamannya sendiri, tapi ini… setengah dari rumahnya pun tidak.

"Haah... masa bodohlah! Memangnya itu urusanku!" ujarnya kemudian.

"Hei, mana mobil Sully?" kata Sebastian sambil mencari mobil sang ayah di dalam wilayah rumah. Nyatanya yang terparkir di sana hanya sebuah Bentley biru tua yang jelas-jelas bukan milik ayahnya. "Kemana dia? Memintaku datang tepat waktu sementara dia sendiri telat!"

Sebastian meraih ponselnya di _dashboard_, menekan layarnya cepat, dan menunggu nada sambung sambil menyamankan punggungnya di kursi pengemudi. Jari-jarinya yang bebas mulai mengetuk-ngetuk roda kemudi dengan gusar ketika teleponnya tak jua dijawab.

"_Hello_," akhirnya!

"_Dad_, kau belum sampai di rumah Mr. Phantomhive?" tanya Sebastian, tak mau repot-repot menjawab salam sang ayah.

"_Ah! Memangnya aku belum bilang kalau aku tidak ikut ke sana?_" jawaban sang ayah membuat Sebastian ternganga.

"He-hei! Jadi makan malamnya batal? Atau-," sebelum Sebastian melanjutkan, kata-katanya dipotong.

"_Vincent itu ingin berbincang denganmu, jadi cukup kau saja yang ke sana. Sudah sampai?_"

"Apa? Buat apa dia menemuiku secara pribadi begini? Kau menjebakku, ya?!" ujar Sebastian dengan geram. Tak lagi mau repot-repot menempelkan ponselnya di telinga, melainkan langsung berteriak tepat di depan mulutnya.

Kesal, Sebastian memutus sambungan teleponnya. Awalnya dia berniat melempar ponsel itu ke mana saja saking jengkelnya, namun begitu ingat dirinya sedang tidak berada di sofa atau ranjang empuk, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia pun berakhir dengan dua tangan memeluk setir sementara kepalanya menghilang di balik lengan.

Selagi pemuda itu mencoba menenangkan amarah yang menggelegak di dadanya, ponsel yang masih berada dalam genggaman tangannya bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk. Pemuda itu kembali menegakkan punggung dan membuka pesan baru di ponselnya. Ternyata dari ayahnya dan isinya sungguh-sungguh membuat Sebastian mengerang frustasi sekarang.

_Sebastian, ingat nasib kartu-kartumu!_

"Argh! Sialan!" Sebastian memukul setir mobilnya dengan geram sebelum akhirnya bernapas dalam-dalam.

"Ukh, oke! Tenang, Sebastian! Ini tidak akan seburuk yang kau pikir. Kau hanya akan makan malam bersama Mr. Phantomhive dan keluarganya, kan? Dengan segala ke-_charming_-anmu, kau pasti bisa membuat mereka terkesan dan segalanya berjalan lancar," desis Sebastian sambil mencoba menetralisir kekesalannya.

Ya, ini hanya sebuah undangan 'makan malam' dan dia akan jadi tamu yang sempurna.

Merasa lebih baik, Sebastian menegakkan punggung dan membanting setir ke kiri. Membawa kendaraan hitam mengkilatnya masuk ke halaman keluarga Phantomhive. Setelah memarkir mobilnya tepat di belakang Bentley yang dia lihat sebelumnya (mungkin milik sang tuan rumah, pikirnya), Sebastian mematikan mesin mobil dan membebaskan dirinya dari _safety belt_, tapi pemuda itu tak langsung turun. Dia lebih memilih untuk membuka _gadget_ canggih yang masih ada dalam genggamannya dan mengirim pesan pada ketiga kawannya lewat forum _chat_ terlebih dulu.

'Malam yang menyebalkan,' tulisnya.

Menyebalkan, memang. Dia lupa mengirim pesan itu secara personal kepada tiga sahabatnya dan malah mem-_broadcast_-nya ke semua _contact list_. Sebagai cowok populer dengan foto profil super _georgeous_, pesan-pesan balasan langsung berdatangan. Ada yang bertanya kenapa, di mana, dengan siapa, sedang berbuat apa, dan lain sebagainya. Sebastian memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Kenapa mereka selalu mau tahu urusan orang? Yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, tiga orang yang dituju malah tak kelihatan wujud pesannya sama sekali.

"Bersenang-senang tanpa aku, eh?" gerutunya dengan wajah masam. Tadi sore Lau, Charles, dan Undertaker memang berencana mengajaknya _hang_ _out_, tapi Mr. Phantomhive merusak segalanya.

"Hah... lebih cepat aku muncul, lebih cepat aku bisa pergi," putus Sebastian sambil mengantungi ponselnya di saku mantel sebelum beranjak keluar dari Aston-nya. Jalan berlapis kerikil halus menyambut pantofel mahal yang tak kalah mengkilap dari mobilnya, membuatnya mendengus lantaran selapis debu tercetak di ujung sepatu. Meski dia tak menyisir rambutnya ke belakang layaknya _gentleman_, penampilannya sudah seperti bangsawan muda yang mau menghadiri _ball_ di Buckingham saja.

Mana dia tahu kalau Mr. Phantomhive tinggal di rumah kurcaci begini? Setelah segala _image_ pebisnis yang digambarkan sang ayah tentang kawan lamanya itu….

Tak terasa, kakinya telah menapak anak-anak tangga menuju teras. Tentu saja perjalanannya terasa cepat karena halaman rumah ini bahkan tak lebih luas dari bangunan rumahnya. Pemuda berambut _ebony_ itu merapikan helaian lembut itu dengan jari-jari ketika sampai di depan pintu kayu berwarna krem muda yang senada dengan warna kayu temboknya. Baru saja mengacungkan telunjuk untuk menekan bel, pemuda itu tercengang.

"Eh?" masih dengan telunjuk mengacung, kedua crimson-nya sibuk mencari keberadaan tombol kecil yang seharusnya ada di suatu tempat di dekat pintu kayu tersebut, tapi….

"Ya, ampun! Masa mereka tidak memasang bel? Terlalu!" decih Sebastian sambil melipat telunjuknya dalam kepalan tangan dan menghantamkannya ke pintu.

_DOK! DOK! DOK!_

Sebastian memutar bola matanya jengkel. Orang macam apa yang tega membuat tamunya mengetuk pintu dan menunggu? Sebastian melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Satu menit. Kini giliran kaki kanannya yang ber-tap-tap tak sabar. Dua menit.

"Pembantu lama! Kalau bekerja padaku pasti sudah kupecat!" ujarnya sambil kembali mengangkat kepalan tangan ketika pintu itu tak jua bergeming di menit ketiga. Tepat ketika tangannya terayun, seseorang membuka pintu dan….

_TUK! TUK!_

"Auch!" pekik seseorang ketika kepalan tangan Sebastian tak mendarat di permukaan pintu melainkan terjun bebas ke kepalanya. Sebastian menunduk dengan mulut menggumamkan 'o-o' tanpa suara. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah menggayuti hatinya. Apalagi ketika sosok itu mendongak kepadanya dengan bahu bergetar.

_Cerulean_ dan _ruby_ yang saling bersirobok kemudian membulat sempurna di masing-masing rongganya. Dua orang dengan perawakan berbeda itu pun saling mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke arah lawannya dan memekik, "KAU?!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sebastian pada sosok bermata safir di hadapannya. Kali ini tak segan-segan memperlihatkan rasa tak sukanya. Lagipula di sini tak ada siapa-siapa. Rasa bersalah yang sempat muncul, menguap entah kemana. Jujur saja, melihat si kerdil ini di sini membuat emosinya tambah kronis. Kalau boleh, dia ingin sekali menjitak bocah itu sekali lagi.

Si Ciel _whatever_ itu!

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Bukannya minta maaf, dasar tidak sopan! Sakit tahu!" balas si tubuh mungil sambil mengusap kepalanya yang masih terasa berdenyut.

"Heh! Buat apa minta maaf? Waktu itu kau juga membuat wajah tampanku memar! Anggap saja itu balasan untuk kelancanganmu!" omel Sebastian.

"Cih! Dasar bocah!" balas Ciel.

Tak menggubris umpatan Ciel, Sebastian malah memerhatikan pemuda itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Kerutan di antara dua alisnya terbentuk saat melihat penampilan Ciel yang kelewat sederhana. Coba lihat apa yang dia pakai! Kaus longgar berwarna abu-abu belel, _jeans_ selutut warna biru muda yang sudah pudar, dan sandal jepit? Walaupun hanya di rumah, caranya berpakaian itu tidak bisa dimaafkan! Ck, ck, benar-benar tidak _fashionable_!

Dasar Mr. Jadul!

Mata Ciel menyipit tak suka ketika melihat wajah Sebastian mencerah. Lagaknya sudah seperti orang mendapat wahyu setelah bersemedi di gua saja. Dua kali berselisih dengan orang itu membuatnya tahu betul bahwa wajah semacam itu hanya akan diperlihatkan sang _raven_ kalau ingin menghina orang.

"Ah! Kini aku tahu kenapa kau bisa kuliah di Brickentown!" seru Sebastian dengan dua mirah berkilat senang. "Dengan segala kejadulanmu itu, maksudku."

Ciel memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

"Kau pasti anak pembantu di kediaman Phantomhive! Lalu karena kasihan, Mr. Phantomhive membiayaimu kuliah di tempat yang layak. Owh… dramatis sekali," ujar Sebastian sambil menggeleng-geleng prihatin. Kedua mata Ciel membulat. "Dan omong-omong, untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku di sini karena ada janji makan malam dengan majikanmu jadi… layani aku dengan baik, ya!"

Senyum puas sekaligus mencemooh tergambar jelas di wajah rupawannya saat melihat wajah Ciel memerah menahan amarah. Namun pemuda itu tak mengatakan apa-apa. Mungkin dia malu karena rahasianya terbongkar. Malangnya nasib bocah ini. Sudah jadul, anak pembantu pula! Haha, beruntungnya Sebastian karena sudah mengetahui fakta ini. Mungkin makan malam ini tidak buruk juga.

"Michaelis. Benar juga. Saking tak bergunanya, aku sampai lupa siapa namanya," desis Ciel sambil membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan mempersilakan Michaelis muda itu masuk tanpa kata.

"Apa kau bilang?" kali ini giliran si _raven_ yang menyipitkan mata tak suka. Tampak tersinggung namun tetap mengintimidasi.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, Tuan Muda," Ciel menggeleng sambil tersenyum manis. Sebastian menatapnya dengan mata terpicing. Cara bocah itu mengucapkan tuan muda juga… entah kenapa membuatnya kesal.

Sebastian mendengus, namun dia memilih untuk mengabaikan si muda. Apa jadinya bila orang elit macam dirinya berselisih dengan rakyat jelata di rumah orang lain? Enggak level! Dan pemikiran itu membuat senyum liciknya mengembang. Kembali pada _behaviour_-nya yang biasa, pemuda ningrat itu melangkah masuk dengan gaya arogan. Kepalanya mendongak layaknya bangsawan saat menelisik ruang tamu kediaman Phantomhive dan mengangguk-angguk sok seolah mengatakan 'yah, lumayan'.

Ciel memutar kedua bola matanya seraya menutup pintu.

"Lewat sini!" ujar Ciel sambil melangkah menuju pintu bertirai yang membatasi ruang tamu dengan ruang lainnya. Namun setelah beberapa langkah, pemuda itu berhenti lantaran Sebastian hanya bergeming di tempatnya. Mau tak mau, kerutan halus terbentuk di dahi si muda saat melihat sang _raven_ menatapnya dengan pandangan bosan.

"Ehem!" dehemnya dengan lagak dibuat-buat. Kerutan di dahi Ciel terpahat semakin dalam saat Sebastian berkata, "Begini caramu melayani tamu?"

"Apa lagi?" tanya Ciel gemas.

Sebastian melebarkan kedua tangannya seraya bertanya, "Kau tak lihat aku pakai apa?"

Ciel memutar kedua bola matanya –lagi. "Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau bicarakan?"

Sebastian mendesah panjang. Kedua alis Ciel bertaut saat pemuda bermahkota legam itu –lagi-lagi– menggeleng prihatin (jelas-jelas untuk menghinanya) sementara jari-jemari rampingnya sibuk membuka kancing mantelnya. Setelah mantel itu tak lagi membungkus tubuh sempurnanya, dia menyodorkan garmen yang cukup tebal itu ke arah Ciel tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Ciel mendengus pelan dibuatnya, namun dia berjalan menghampiri Sebastian juga. Diraihnya mantel di tangan Sebastian itu dengan kasar sebelum berjalan cepat menuju tiang gantungan.

"Hati-hati! Itu mantel _limited edition_ Dior," seru Sebastian dengan nada malas. Namun….

_PLUK!_

Sebastian membelalakkan kedua mata, mulutnya ternganga tanpa suara ketika matanya memantulkan sumber suara 'pluk' tersebut. Sumber suara tersebut, mantelnya, kini teronggok begitu saja di lantai. Ciel terlihat sedikit panik dan malah berakhir menginjak mantel itu dengan sandal yang dia pakai.

"Oh, oops!" Ciel lekas menyingkir dari tumpukan kain hitam mahal tersebut, namun tak juga berinisiatif memungutnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, ha?!" semprot Sebastian sambil mengangkat mantel kesayangannya itu dari lantai dan memeriksa kondisinya. Meski lega karena tak menemukan cetakan alas sandal atau apapun, simpang tiga tetap tersemat di pelipis mulusnya. Setelah itu, kedua _ruby_-nya langsung menusuk tajam ke arah Ciel. Tubuhnya mulai menguarkan aura membunuh yang serius. "Kau… sengaja?!"

"Oh, a-aku _nervous_ saat kau mengatakan itu mantel _limited edition_ dari Dior. Aku… aku tak pernah memegang benda semahal itu," sahut Ciel dengan lagak dramatis. Kepalanya menggeleng panik, namun hatinya bersorak. Dia benar-benar ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak!

"Kau…."

"Ada apa ini?" dua pemuda beda usia itu menoleh bersamaan ke asal suara. Mereka mendapati seorang pria tampan berdiri di pintu yang semula mereka tuju. Kalau saja pria itu tidak memakai _apron_ dan memegang spatula, Sebastian pasti sudah berpikir bahwa pria itu Mr. Phantomhive. Ayolah… tak mungkin itu dia, kan?

Ciel baru membuka mulut untuk memberi penjelasan, namun urung lantaran pria paling dewasa di antara mereka itu bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Oh, kau pasti Sebastian! Ayahmu sudah bilang kau akan datang," ujarnya sambil melangkah menghampiri Sebastian. Pemuda itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Oke, ternyata orang ini benar-benar... Mr. Phantomhive?

_Wew!_

"Senang bertemu denganmu, _kiddo_! Ternyata kau sudah sangat besar," pria itu menepuk pundak Sebastian sambil tersenyum cerah. "Aku ingat waktu masih kecil kau pernah me—"

"O-Oh, Anda pasti Mr. Phantomhive. Senang bertemu dengan Anda," potong Sebastian. Dia tersenyum dan mengulurkan jabat tangan pada pria yang lebih tua tersebut, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan sesopan mungkin. _Well_, memotong pembicaraan orang memang jauh dari kata sopan, tapi… _hell_! Dia tak akan membiarkan pria itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ingat kan apa yang dikatakan Sullivan tentang masa kecil Sebastian dengan sahabat baiknya itu?

Meski _nervous_ menunggu reaksi yang akan diberikan Mr. Phantomhive, mungkin marah karena Sebastian menyelanya atau sebaliknya, balas menjabat tangannya dengan suka ria, Sebastian tetap mencoba bersikap normal. Beruntung, Mr. Phantomhive tak tampak terganggu dengan sikapnya dan membalas jabatan tangan Sebastian balik dengan senang hati.

"Oh… aku selalu senang pada anak yang sopan," Ciel memasang tampang jijik begitu mendengar komentar baik yang ditujukan untuk Sebastian. Namun dia langsung tersenyum manis ketika Mr. Phantomhive menoleh ke arahnya. Pria itu mengulurkan spatula di tangannya pada sang remaja dan berkata, "Ciel! Tolong angkat sisa _chips_ di penggorenan dan siapkan_ wine__, _ya! Makanan untuk kita sudah kutata semua di meja."

"Ya," sahut Ciel sambil mengambil alih spatula dari tangan Mr. Phantomhive. Saat berjalan menuju dapur dan melewati Sebastian, pemuda itu bisa melihat senyum tak menyenangkan di bibir tipis cowok populer tersebut. Oh... bisakah dia melempar spatula di tangannya ke wajah menyebalkan itu?

Sebelum dia benar-benar merealisasikan pikirannya, pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu segera melesat menuju dapur.

**XXX**

Mr. Phantomhive tampak asyik berbincang dengan Sebastian di meja makan ketika Ciel muncul membawa botol berwarna gelap dalam sebuah ember kecil penuh es batu. Mantel Sebastian tak ada. Entah bagaimana nasib benda itu akhirnya. Ciel tak peduli. Menyadari kehadirannya, Mr. Phantomhive pun mendongak.

"Ah, Ciel! Terima kasih sudah mengambilkan _wine_-nya! Bisakah kau tuangkan?" tanyanya dengan senyum cerah. Ciel mengangguk dan dengan sigap mengambil botol yang telah dia cabut gabusnya. Saat menuang sari anggur itu ke dalam gelas Mr. Phantomhive, dia tahu bahwa Sebastian memerhatikannya. Pemuda sok keren itu pasti tengah mencari celah untuk mencelanya. Sebastian langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Ciel beranjak ke sebelahnya.

"Ini semua… Anda yang memasak, Mr. Phantomhive?" tanya Sebastian ketika Ciel sampai di sampingnya. Pemuda bermata delima itu terlihat benar-benar takjub saat melihat _shrimp_ _salad_, _fish and chips_, kalkun panggang, dan _crème brulee_ yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Ya. Tapi Ciel membantuku, kok!" sahut Mr. Phantomhive sambil memasang serbet di pangkuannya. Senyum tak lekang dari bibirnya sedari tadi.

"Yah, memang itu gunanya pembantu," desis si _raven_. Tidak cukup keras untuk didengar Mr. Phantomhive, namun sudah pasti terdengar oleh Ciel yang baru saja selesai menuang _wine_ di gelasnya.

Sebastian bisa merasakan tatapan mematikan tertuju ke arahnya. Bukannya gentar, senyum di kedua belah bibir pemuda rupawan itu malah semakin lebar.

"Oh, iya! Ayahmu bilang kau kuliah di Brickentown. Berarti kau dan Ciel satu kampus, ya?" tanya Mr. Phantomhive pada Sebastian.

"Mm... yah... kurasa aku–," Sebastian menghentikan ucapannya, lalu menaikkan sebelah alis. _Well_, alisnya terangkat bukan karena bingung menjawab pertanyaan dari Mr. Phantomhive melainkan...

Hei! Sejak kapan seorang pembantu bisa makan semeja dengan majikan?

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Ciel sudah duduk di kursi seberangnya dengan tenang. Sebastian sadar bahwa peralatan makan yang disiapkan di atas meja memang untuk tiga orang. Ayahnya bilang, kawan lamanya itu tinggal di London dengan putra semata wayangnya. Pasti alat makan itu untuk dia. Tapi... kenapa Ciel yang duduk di sa—?!

'Oh, _shit_!'

"Kami itu beda _kasta_, _Ayah_," Ciel memberi penekanan pada kata 'kasta' dan 'ayah' sambil melirik ke arah Sebastian. Seringai puas terukir di bibirnya saat melihat Sebastian memijit tengkuknya sambil tersenyum canggung.

Hihi, kapan lagi dia bisa melihat orang belagu itu _salting_?

"Kasta? Mungkin maksudmu tingkat, Ciel. Kau _freshman_ dan Sebastian lebih senior darimu, begitu kan?" tanya Mr. Phantomhive bingung.

Ciel hanya mengangkat bahu. Dahi Mr. Phantomhive berkerut makin dalam.

"Apa maksudnya, Sebastian?" Sebastian yang sebenarnya masih tak tahu harus berkata apa, melebarkan senyumnya ketika Mr. Phantomhive meminta penjelasan darinya. Meski gugup, pemuda berkulit _alabaster_ itu tetap mencoba bersikap tenang.

Apa jadinya kalau Mr. Phantomhive tahu seperti apa dia memperlakukan anaknya beserta teman-teman se-'kasta'-nya di kampus? Di kepalanya sudah terbayang kartu-kartu kesayangannya dilempar ke perapian.

"Err, yah semacam itu lah… Aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali, tapi yah…," Sebastian kembali menggantung ucapannya sambil menatap Ciel lurus-lurus, mengawasi reaksi anak itu mengenai jawabannya. Si kelabu balas tatapannya dengan raut bosan, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Baguslah! Kini dia hanya berharap Mr. Phantomhive menangkap umpannya.

_And got it!_

"Oh, kupikir kalian sudah saling kenal. _Well_, Sebastian, ini Ciel, putraku. Dan Ciel, ini Sebastian, putra Paman Sully," Sebastian dan Ciel hanya saling mengangguk dari tempat duduk masing-masing. Jangankan berjabat tangan, senang bertemu denganmu atau salam kenal pun sama sekali tak terlontar. Untung sang Phantomhive senior tak menyadari suasana dingin di antara mereka. Dengan senyum ceria dia malah berkata, "Kau juga harus memanggilku Paman Vincent, Sebastian!"

"I-iya Paman Vincent," sahut Sebastian. Masih penasaran, pemuda itu mencoba menangkap persamaan antara sosok Vincent dengan Ciel. Secara fisik mereka memang tak terlalu mirip. Hanya warna rambut dan mata mereka saja yang terlihat sama. Selebihnya... beda. Wajar saja bila Sebastian salah duga. Lagipula... mana ada anak milyader pakai ponsel tipe 1234?

Mm... tunggu! Mana ada milyader yang memasak sendiri untuk menjamu tamunya?

Err, anak-beranak yang aneh!

"Ah, sebaiknya kita santap dulu semua hidangan ini. Nanti terlanjur dingin," ujar Vincent sambil mengangkat pisau dan garpunya dan mempersilakan Sebastian untuk mengikuti jejaknya. Sebastian mengiyakan dan ikut mengangkat peralatan makannya. Selagi pisaunya sibuk memotong udang dalam menu pembuka, dua _crimson_-nya terpancang ke arah si safir yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya curiga.

'_It's not over_,' ucap Sebastian tanpa suara. Dia mempertegas gerak bibirnya dengan _gesture_ sama persis seperti Charles tadi siang. Hanya saja kali ini dia benar-benar memegang pisau di tangannya.

Ciel –lagi-lagi– memutar kedua bola matanya.

'_Whatever_!'

Rasanya terlalu lama berada di dekat _Brickentown's Prince Charming_ satu ini bisa membuatnya juling.

**XXX**

"Bagaimana makanannya?" tanya Vincent sambil mengusap mulutnya dengan serbet. Pria yang sudah selesai dengan makan malamnya terlebih dulu itu mengangkat gelas berisi cairan merah ke bibirnya.

"Masakan Anda lezat sekali," puji Sebastian tulus sambil mengangkat sendok berisi bukit _crème brulee_ yang kemudian masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Mungkin semua ini bukanlah makanan terlezat yang pernah dia coba, tapi kenyataan bahwa yang memasak semua ini adalah Vincent Phantomhive yang itu, kesalahan kecil tentu bisa dimaafkan. Sully bahkan tak bisa memasak omelet!

Namun ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Oh, tak perlu sebut si kerdil di hadapannya. Dia sudah pasti mengganggu. Yang mengganggunya saat ini adalah piring-piring kosong yang dibiarkan ditumpuk begitu saja di ujung meja. Lagipula… rumah ini sepi sekali. Sepertinya hanya mereka bertiga makhluk bernyawa di tempat ini.

Apa mereka benar-benar tidak punya pembantu?

"Kalian hanya tinggal berdua?" tanyanya. "_Well_, _Dad_ sudah cerita tentang Bibi Rachel. Maksudku… kalian tak punya pembantu rumah tangga atau koki, begitu?"

"Tak semua orang manja sepertimu, _Tuan Muda_," seloroh Ciel sebelum meneguk air putihnya. Sebastian mencoba mempertahankan wajah _stoic_-nya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuktikan bahwa dirinya kesal adalah alis kirinya yang terangkat.

"Ciel, itu tak sopan," tegur Vincent. "Oh Sebastian, maafkan dia."

"Sama sekali bukan masalah, Paman," Sebastian langsung memasang senyum manis ketika Vincent menatapnya dengan raut menyesal. "Mungkin karena _image_-ku sangat 'Tuan Muda'?"

Menganggap kalimat terakhir Sebastian sebagai sebuah gurauan, tawa Vincent meledak.

"Oh, _boy_! Aku suka sekali anak yang humoris!" masih tergelak, Vincent menepuk pundak Sebastian dengan _gesture_ bersahabat. "Kau benar-benar anak Sully. Dia juga punya selera humor yang hebat!"

Pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Sebastian dan berbisik. "Antara kita saja, tapi Ciel tidak begitu. Kadang dia terlalu dewasa untuk usianya."

"Hei!" protes Ciel sambil melotot kepada sang ayah. Rasanya Sebastian ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak saat menginterpretasikan pelototan Ciel dengan '_what's wrong with you, dad_?!'. Oh, dia paling menyukai ekspresi Ciel saat pemuda itu membuka tutup mulutnya seperti ikan tak menyentuh air ketika Vincent berkata,

"_See_?" dan tawa dua lainnya kembali merebak.

"Itu tidak lucu, Ayah!" dengus Ciel kesal.

"Oh, _come on, Son_…," Sebastian mengangkat gelasnya sambil memperhatikan anak beranak di hadapannya tersebut. Seringai licik tertera di bibirnya ketika menyecap manisnya fermentasi anggur merah dari dalam gelasnya. Menikmati drama di hadapannya dengan segelas anggur berkelas di tangan... sepertinya ini akan jadi hal yang sangat menarik. Yah... mungkin semuanya akan menarik jika saja Vincent tak melanjutkan ucapannya dengan, "Sebastian akan jadi _housemate_ yang sempurna untukmu!"

_BRUSH!_

Sebastian menyemburkan _wine_ dari mulut dengan suksesnya.

Kalau boleh jujur, itu pemandangan yang menarik sekali.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**THANKS FOR READ AND REVIEWS, GUYS!**

**My Ow!**


	4. Apa Jadinya?

**Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso**

**Mr. Jadul 2013 by nekochan-lovers**

**AU/Drama-Love Hate Relationship as usual/OOC**

_Ciel hanyalah mahasiswa biasa yang keberadaannya nyaris tak disadari seorangpun di Brickentown University. Namun, perselisihannya dengan cowok paling populer di kampus tersebut membuatnya mendadak terkenal dengan julukan Mr. Jadul 2013!_

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**Sweetberry ak68,**fetwelve**,seidocamui,**Baka Mamarthy**,umichaelis,**Gia-XY**,Sabaku No'Ruki-Chan,**dEviLune Michaelis**,putly park,**Evanthe Beelzenef**,Iria-san,**ri-chan**,5862-senbonzakura,**C'Joker Masquerade**,nelf thehunnie,**aster-bunny-bee**,Blackcat146,**Phantomhive Black Lupin**,Yori Fujisaki,**Mugi-pyon**,Princess Heartfillia,**Shi Tsu Ranperuuji**,Guest**

**Wah… gak terasa sy apdet lebih dari sebulan yang lalu *pundung*. Padahal niatnya ini sy buat untuk refreshing dan fanfic senang-senang, tapi ternyata bikin tertekan juga #PLAKK**

**Pokoknya gomen kalau apdetnya lama. Gomen juga buat yg baca fic2 lain sy yang agak terlantar (AGAK?!). Sy agak susah jadi makhluk nocturnal sekarang, ahaha.**

**Tapi,**

**THANKS, THANKS, THANKS BANGET UNTUK READ AND REVIEWS-NYA DI FIC SY YANG MANAPUN, KAWAN-KAWAN!**

**Dan meskipun chapter ini kurang banyak adu bacot dan lebih banyak renungan Sebastian dan Ciel yang merasa sial karena harus tinggal satu atap…**

**ENJOY, PLEASE!**

* * *

**CIELLY VS SEBBY**

**4**

**APA JADINYA?**

**XXX**

_TAP! TAP!_

"Pokoknya aku tak mau ada yang tahu!"

_TAP! TAP!_

"Huh! Berarti kita punya pikiran yang sama."

_TAP! TAP!_

"Oh, ya? Kurasa kau hanya akan mengambil keuntungan karena bisa dekat denganku."

_TAP! TAP!_

"Hih! Aku bisa saja memilih untuk jadi anak… kalian menyebutnya apa? Populer? _Well, whatever_. Aku hanya tak mau jadi anak-anak tolol pemuja mode macam kalian."

_TAP!_

"Apa kau bilang?"

_TAP!_

"Kalian itu idiot!"

"Hah! Kau hanya bocah berselera buruk."

"Setidaknya aku punya pendirian. Tak hanya ikut-ikutan tren seperti kalian."

"Itu karena otak jadulmu tak sampai untuk bisa memahami mode. Kau bahkan butuh penerjemah untuk mengerti isi Elle Magazine, iya kan?"

_TUK!_

_BRAK!_

"Jangan pukul kepalaku, bodoh!"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kepalamu tidak kosong. Singkirkan tanganmu! Jangan tarik-tarik kerahku! Ini kemeja baru. Yves Saint Laurent kalau kau tak tahu."

"Aku tak mengerti! Di sini tak ada penerjemah! Lagipula kau yang tidak punya otak!"

"Dasar Jadul!"

"Manja!"

"Kuno!"

"Sok keren!"

"Pendek!"

"Kenapa kau jadi main fisik, hah?!"

"Argh! Lepas!"

"Ehem!"

Dua orang yang tengah adu mulut itu kompak menoleh ke asal suara berdehem tersebut. Seorang pria berpenampilan rapi memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan dingin. Kedua matanya yang tersembunyi di balik lensa menyorot tajam sementara bibirnya membentuk garis tipis. Wajahnya nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Kedua tangannya bersilang di dada dan di atasnya, di atas kantung jas kiri tepatnya, tersemat _name tag_ bertuliskan William T. Spears–Manager Gedung.

"Jika ingin bertengkar, silakan keluar," tegurnya dingin.

Sementara itu, dua orang yang ditegur membeku di tempatnya sebelum berpandangan satu sama lain. Si pemuda yang lebih pendek di antara mereka berdua tengah mencengkeram kerah kemeja pemuda yang lebih tinggi hingga membuatnya menunduk dengan pose canggung. Sementara itu kedua tangan si jangkung mencengkeram balik dua tangan di kerahnya. Berusaha menghentikan usaha tangan mungil itu untuk merusak pakaiannya.

Menyadari posisi mereka yang aneh, antara saling cekik atau malah ingin berciuman, mereka pun langsung memisahkan diri. Si pendek, Ciel, melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi sementara si jangkung, Sebastian, menyisir rambut _jet black_-nya dengan jari seraya mendengus kesal.

"_Sorry_," ujar mereka bersamaan. Kecelakaan tersebut membuat mereka berdua kembali melempar _deathglare_ dengan percik-percik listrik tak kasat mata.

"EHEM!" lagi-lagi deheman sang pria berkacamata mengalihkan mereka.

"Kalau masih berniat saling bunuh, silakan naik ke tempat kalian saja," lanjutnya. Masih tetap dingin. "Lagipula ini di depan lift. Kalian beruntung karena kali ini tak banyak yang menggunakannya. Jika ada satu saja pengaduan dari penghuni lain tentang kalian, kupastikan kalian akan kutendang keluar dari sini."

"Hei, aku kan sudah minta maaf! Lagipula apa hakmu mengeluarkanku dari sini? Kau tak tahu aku ini siapa?" balas Sebastian dengan gaya arogannya yang biasa.

"Aku tahu kau siapa. Aku hanya tinggal melaporkan pada ayahmu kalau dua pemuda yang dia kirim kemari bertengkar terus sepanjang hari," jawab William tenang. Sebelum Sebastian sempat mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya yang terbuka, William mendahului. "_Well_, karena kalian penghuni baru di apartemen ini, meskipun aku tak suka kalian karena menurutku kalian hanya anak-anak berisik, kuucapkan selamat datang."

Ciel yang sejak tadi hanya cengar-cengir karena Sebastian disudutkan, akhirnya ikut tercengang juga.

_How dare he_?!

Sikap tenang sang manager saat mengungkapkan ketidaksukaannya pada dua orang yang lebih muda membuat dirinya mendapat bonus tatapan membunuh dari sepasang rubi dan safir. Meski begitu dua _emerald_ di balik lensa kacamata itu tetap terlihat datar seperti sebelumnya. _Well_, William tetaplah William. Namun kenyataan bahwa Ciel dan Sebastian sama-sama memberikan _deathglare_ padanya patut kita garis bawahi.

Hei, ini pertama kalinya mereka kompak!

**XXX**

Setelah pertemuan menjengkelkan dengan si Kelimis Spears, begitu Sebastian menjuluki sang manager gedung dan diamini dalam hati oleh Ciel, dua pemuda itu terjebak dalam lift dengan wajah kusut. Mereka tidak berdiri berjajar. Tak sudi. Karena itu Sebastian lebih memilih berdiri di depan tombol lift, membiarkan _travel bag_-nya berdiri tegak di samping kaki kanannya yang mengetuk-ngetuk lantai _marble _lift dengan tak sabar.

Sementara itu Ciel berdiri di pojok kanan, menghimpit ranselnya ke dinding belakang lift. Kedua tangannya sibuk menggotong kardus yang sempat dia jatuhkan saat mencoba mencekik Sebastian tadi. Sebastian yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya dengan ekor mata, tak secara langsung melainkan dari pantulan logam bening yang melingkupi mereka, memutar dua _ruby_-nya jengah. _Please_, ransel dan kardus? Siapa yang mau repot-repot membawa benda macam itu untuk dibawa-bawa saat pindahan? Dia kira ini kemping?

'Dasar jadul,' ejeknya dalam hati. Err, dan mengingat soal pindahan membuat pemuda bermahkota arang itu kesal lagi.

Semua bermula saat dia diundang makan malam oleh kawan baik ayahnya, Mr. Vincent Phantomhive –yang sialnya, ayah dari si kerdil di belakang. Vincent dikenal publik sebagai pemilik perusahaan permen dan mainan anak-anak paling maju di Eropa. Funtom Company. Sebelumnya, pria _low profile_ itu menetap di Paris bersama istri dan putra semata wayangnya.

Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi kalau dia si kerdil di belakangnya itu, kaaan?

Sekarang keluarga kecil itu memutuskan kembali ke London. _Well_, sebenarnya Sebastian tak terlalu peduli dengan hal apapun yang terjadi dengan keluarga itu. Toh, dia tak tahu siapa mereka. Namun perintah tak tertolak dari sang ayah membuatnya terpaksa berpikir sebaliknya. Dengan berat hati dia memenuhi undangan makan malam dari Vincent, semata-mata untuk menyelamatkan kartu-kartu tipis penyambung nyawa, dan melanjutkan hidupnya yang biasa setelah makan malam itu berakhir.

Sayangnya, nasib baik tak bersamanya. Dia malah menemukan fakta bahwa musuh terbesarnya di kampus adalah putra semata wayang Phantomhive. Si Ciel _whatever_ itu! Pertama mengetahuinya, Sebastian masih mencoba berdamai dengan kenyataan. Mungkin perkiraannya tentang Ciel meleset, tapi bukan berarti dia menarik ucapannya.

Baginya Ciel tetaplah bocah tak tahu diri meskipun dia tak lagi miskin di matanya. Biarpun pemuda kuno itu putra semata wayang sahabat terbaik ayahnya, dia tetap menganggapnya sebagai pembangkang yang harus disingkirkan dari pandangan. Namun permintaan Vincent malam itu mengubah segalanya. Jangankan menyingkirkan Ciel dari pandangan, kini dia justru terjebak 24 jam melihat wajahnya yang menyebalkan!

Ya, Vincent memintanya untuk tinggal bersama Ciel di London sementara. Pria itu masih harus mengurus pelimpahan kekuasaan di cabang perusahaannya di Paris dan menjemput istri tercintanya, Rachel Phantomhive, yang masih sibuk mengurusi Funtom Foundation –organisasi amal yang berada di bawah naungan Funtom Company. Paling lama satu bulan, katanya.

Dia juga tak mungkin meninggalkan Ciel sendirian meskipun pemuda itu bersikeras bahwa dia cukup mandiri untuk tinggal sendiri. Ciel masih dibawah umur. Dia juga perlu beradaptasi dengan London, timpalnya.

Saat ayah-anak itu berdebat, Sebastian hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati '_WHY MEEEEE_?!'

Tapi mana bisa dia menolak ketika sang ayah sudah turun tangan? 'Hanya sebulan...,' bujuk Sully saat itu. Terdengar manis dan menyentuh, ya? Yang tidak enak didengar sih buntutnya. Lagi-lagi kehidupan _glamour_-nya terancam.

Seumur hidup, Sebastian baru mengalami sebuah pilihan sulit. Lebih sulit daripada memilih sepatu terbaik di rak Dior. Di satu sisi dia tak ingin tinggal bersama Ciel. _Hell_, apa yang akan dia katakan pada teman-temannya kalau mereka tahu? Tapi jika menolak, sama saja dia mengundang kiamat datang lebih cepat dalam hidupnya.

_TRING!_

Tak terasa lift yang tengah membawa mereka berhenti. Keduanya sama-sama bersyukur dalam hati karena tak perlu berlama-lama terjebak dalam ruang kecil itu berdua. Rasanya menghirup udara yang sama saja sudah jadi sebuah dosa. Jangan heran kalau melihat mereka berdua keluar dari sana dengan wajah pucat menahan napas.

Sebastian menyeret kopornya keluar dari lift dan berjalan cepat mendahului Ciel. Pemuda berambut harajuku itu berbelok ke kiri, melewati lorong sunyi, dan berbelok ke kiri lagi di persimpangan sebelum berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu berdaun dua. Dia tengah merogoh saku celana _jeans_-nya dan mengeluarkan kunci dari sana ketika Ciel berhasil menyusulnya.

"Jadi kita akan tinggal di sini?" tanya Ciel sambil memerhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Kenapa? Keberatan?" tanya Sebastian sambil memasukkan salah satu anak kunci di tangannya ke lubang pintu.

"Ini terlalu mewah," gumam Ciel. _Wallpaper_-nya saja terlihat elegan, tambahnya dalam hati. Setelah memutar anak kunci ke arah yang tepat, Sebastian berbalik.

"Hanya karena kau terlalu kampungan untuk tinggal di tempat seperti ini, bukan berarti aku harus ikut jadi gembel bersamamu, kan?" ujarnya sarkastis. Kedua mata Ciel membelalak. Darahnya mendidih mendadak. Pemuda itu menghampiri Sebastian dengan langkah kaki menghentak.

Dia berdiri di hadapan Sebastian, sedikit mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi badan, sembari menggertakkan gigi. Sebastian menyipitkan kedua mata dengan lagak mengintimidasi meskipun dia sedikit heran karena wajah mulus bergaris halus di hadapannya ini bisa juga terlihat tegas. Pemuda berambut hitam itu sudah mempersiapkan diri kalau-kalau Ciel balas menghinanya. Sejak tadi pemuda berambut kelabu itu tak mencoba menahan diri seperti halnya ketika mereka di kampus.

Kenyataannya….

_BRAK!_

Terdengar familiar?

"OWH! _Shit_!" Sebastian menarik kakinya yang terhimpit di antara kardus bawaan Ciel dan lantai berkarpet. Pemuda itu melompat-lompat kecil sambil memegangi punggung kaki kanannya yang –_thanks, God_!– terlindungi oleh sepatu kulit Blahnik. Kedua pupil delimanya melebar ketika menatap kardus yang baru saja menimpa kakinya. _God_! Hanya Tuhan dan bocah setan di hadapannya itulah yang tahu apa isinya. Yang lebih menyebalkan, bocah itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha!"

'Sialan!' umpat Sebastian dalam hati. Meski kaki kanannya masih terasa _nyut-nyutan_, pemuda itu mencoba bersikap _jaim_ dan berdiri tegak kembali.

"_Well_, aku baru tahu seorang tuan muda bisa berlagak seperti monyet," ejek Ciel dengan seringai licik yang menurut Sebastian, sangat-sangat menyebalkan! Rasanya tangannya sudah gatal ingin menampar. Untung Sebastian bukan pemuda kasar semacam itu.

"Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat, hm?" tanya Sebastian dengan senyum arogan, membuat Ciel menatapnya penuh curiga. Pemuda bermata safir itu semakin waspada ketika Sebastian mendekatinya dengan seringai mencurigakan. Terlalu berkonsentrasi pada ekspresi sang _raven_, Ciel tak memerhatikan bagian bawahnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia merasakan nyeri menjalar dari ujung kakinya dan akhirnya….

"AW!" Ciel menarik kaki kirinya yang hanya beralas sandal dari tindasan sepatu kulit Sebastian. Sebenarnya yang dilakukan Sebastian sih simpel saja. Bukan menginjak dengan tenaga, tapi benar-benar sesederhana menapak dalam berjalan. Namun jika sol sepatu mahal itu mendarat tepat di ujung-ujung jari, tentu rasanya '_ouchie_' juga.

Saat terbebas, refleks pemuda itu menendang tulang kering berbalut _jeans_ sang penindas, membuat pemuda tampan berkemeja Laurent putih itu memekik keras sekali lagi. Ciel pun ikut memekik lantaran sadar bahwa menendang kaki Sebastian pun menyakitkan untuknya.

Jika saja seorang _maid_ tidak menengok mereka dari persimpangan koridor, mungkin mereka bakal merealisasikan permintaan William tentang 'saling bunuh di tempat mereka saja'.

_Geez_, mereka bahkan belum masuk satu langkah pun ke 'tempat' mereka!

**XXX**

Ciel melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar sambil meletakkan kardus bawaannya di atas ranjang. Kamar luas, ranjang _king size_… sepertinya ada kamar mandi juga di sini. Ya ampun, tempat ini benar-benar mewah.

Sebagian besar barang-barang pribadinya seperti buku-buku dan pakaian sudah dipindahkan ke sini. Yang dia bawa saat ini hanya sisa-sisanya saja. Benda-benda sebelumnya ada di dalam dua kardus berukuran sedang di samping meja belajar. Err, meja belajar _plus personal computer_ di atasnya saja terlihat mahal.

Pemuda itu mendesah. Kini dia harus terjebak di tempat ini bersama orang yang paling tidak dia sukai di London karena kekonyolan sang ayah. Hei, dia 17! Walaupun di Britain usia itu masih termasuk di bawah umur, bukan berarti dia tak bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Lagipula menitipkannya di bawah pengawasan pemuda imbisil yang baru menginjak usia kepala dua juga bukan ide brilian. Sama sekali bukan.

Tapi dia tak punya pilihan. Vincent menjual rumah kecil mereka dan berniat membeli rumah dengan halaman yang lebih luas. Rachel cinta berkebun, itu alasannya. Sullivan membantu mencarikan rumah baru untuk mereka. _Homeless_, Ciel tak mungkin bisa menolak pilihan apapun yang disodorkan oleh sang ayah. Walaupun itu 'Sebastian'.

Seandainya dia tahu di London dia harus menetap bersama orang paling menyebalkan di… London, mungkin lebih baik dia menetap bersama Rachel dulu saja di Paris. Penjualan produk Funtom di Inggris menurun drastis. Itulah yang membawa mereka kembali. Tentu Vincent tak akan membiarkan produknya tertinggal di negeri asalnya sendiri, bukan?

Berencana menetap seterusnya di Britania Raya, suami-istri Phantomhive memutuskan untuk menguliahkan Ciel di salah satu kampus prestisius London sejak semester awal. Tiga bulan yang lalu. Sejak itu pula Ciel menjalani masa-masa kuliahnya dengan damai sampai dia bertemu Sebastian dua minggu yang lalu.

"Haa…," pemuda itu menghela napas panjang dan duduk di atas ranjang besarnya. _Hell_, untuk apa tempat tidur sebesar ini untuk pemuda semungil dia? Untuk apa pula kamar sebesar ini hanya untuk dirinya? Oh, yeah! Semua ini bukan untuknya.

Tempat ini milik Sebastian.

Ya, dia dan Sebastian memang tak tinggal di mansion Michaelis. Kini mereka berdua tinggal di sebuah _pent house_ apartemen mewah –milik Sebastian– yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun keduapuluhnya dari sang ayah. Baguslah. Dia rasa dia tak akan cocok tinggal di rumah Michaelis. Atau perlu dia sebut istana? Terlalu besar. Pelayan ini-itu berlalu lalang. Tiap jengkalnya dihiasi barang-barang mewah….

Apa Paman Sully tak sadar dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan anaknya? Untuk apa coba? Hm… meski dia tak menyalahkan Sullivan sepenuhnya, tapi rasanya dia mengerti kenapa Sebastian berlagak seperti pangeran.

Ciel menggelengkan kepala, mencoba mengusir pikirannya tentang Sebastian. Masa bodohlah! Pemuda bersurai abu itu mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka tutup kardus bawaannya yang hanya dikaitkan satu sama lain dan mengeluarkan satu persatu diktat kuliah super tebalnya.

**XXX**

Sebastian merilekskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang besarnya. Kedua manik darahnya menerawang tiap lekuk ukiran _gypsum_ di pinggiran eternit di atasnya. Mulai hari ini dia tinggal sendiri. Tak usah menghitung Ciel karena si cebol itu tak akan membantunya sama sekali. Heh, dia tinggal di sini pun gara-gara dia!

_Pent house_ ini beserta isinya diberikan sang ayah untuknya di ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh kemarin. Mereka sepakat bahwa Sebastian akan mulai ke luar dari rumah dan tinggal sendiri saat usianya menginjak 21. Tapi karena ada Ciel, rencana itu dipercepat. Ciel merasa tak nyaman berada di rumahnya dan akhirnya Sully memutuskan bahwa ini waktu yang tepat bagi Sebastian untuk menempati apartemen barunya.

Bukannya dia takut. Dia malah senang. Tinggal sendiri artinya bebas menggelar _party_, mengundang teman-temannya minum _tequila_ sampai teler, pergi ke _night club_ sampai pagi, dan membawa pulang cewek mana pun tanpa takut diawasi. _Well_, sebenarnya saat tinggal di rumah Sully pun dia biasa melakukan semua itu. Toh, ayahnya jarang di rumah dan para pelayan tak ada yang berani melawannya. Tapi soal membawa pulang cewek… mm… dia belum pernah melakukannya.

Haah… seperti dia bisa melakukan semua itu sekarang saja! Ciel membuatnya tak bebas. Hal yang paling tak diinginkannya saat ini adalah melihat reaksi teman-temannya terutama Lau, Charles, dan Undertaker saat tahu dia tinggal bersama Ciel. Tidak, tidak! Dia bisa mati malu. Mereka berempat sudah sepakat menetapkan Ciel sebagai musuh mereka. Apalagi Charles. Kalau membunuh itu legal, mungkin pemuda temperamen itu bakal melakukannya pada Ciel.

Itu jelas membuatnya tak bisa menggelar _party_ ataupun mengundang teman-temannya ke mari. Dia bahkan tak memberi kabar pada mereka bertiga kalau dia sudah pindah. Biar sajalah. Mereka masih bisa janjian di luar.

Mungkin hal lain yang menyebalkan adalah kenyataan bahwa dia tak memiliki pelayan pribadi seperti halnya di rumah. Dia bisa menyuruh petugas dan pelayan gedung di sini membersihkan apartemennya, mengambil pakaian kotornya untuk di _laundry_, memesan makanan, bahkan mengikir kuku kakinya jika dia mau. Semua itu adalah pelayanan ekstra yang disajikan oleh apartemen bintang lima ini pada seluruh penghuninya.

Apalagi penghuni _pent house_ seperti dia! Dia bahkan punya ruang pelayan pribadi di ujung koridor satunya.

Tapi pelayan yang tak selalu _stand by_ dan butuh _intercom_ untuk memanggil mereka sedikit membuatnya resah juga. Bagaimana jika di suatu pagi dia _hang over_ berat dan butuh aspirin dan _lemonade_ untuk meredakan sakit kepala? Oh, _well_. Mungkin dia bisa menyimpan aspirin di meja kopinya saja. Lagipula setelah diingat-ingat, di rumahnya yang lama pun dia butuh _intercom_ untuk memanggil Maylene dan yang lainnya. Kalau begitu buat apa panik?

Err, sepertinya dia hanya sedikit _nervous_.

Merasa lebih lega, Sebastian memutuskan untuk mengatupkan kedua matanya yang mulai terasa berat. Barang-barangnya sudah dibereskan. Berbeda dengan Ciel yang memang baru pertama kali ke sini, Sebastian sudah beberapa kali datang. Terakhir dia membawa Maylene dan Finny untuk membereskan barang-barangnya di kamar, jadi dia hanya punya satu _travel bag_ yang belum dibongkar. Hm… itu bisa menyusul nanti.

"Hoam…," kuapnya lebar sembari menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan mulai menyeberang ke alam mimpi hingga….

… Taio Cruz membangunkannya.

"Argh!" Sebastian mengerang kesal sambil merabai permukaan sprei di sekitarnya dengan mata terpejam. Setelah mendapati getaran di telapak tangannya, ponselnya, pemuda itu pun segera menggerakkan jarinya di layar sentuh ponselnya tanpa melihatnya. Sudah di luar kepala!

"Halo!" pemuda itu menempelkan ponsel di telinganya sesaat setelah berhasil membungkam Taio Cruz. Kantuk masih enggan membuatnya membuka mata lebar-lebar. Dia bahkan tak mau repot-repot melihat _caller ID_ di layar ponselnya. _Well_, tak perlu repot-repot memang, karena suara tawa unik yang selanjutnya terdengar membuat Sebastian tahu betul siapa dia. "Ada apa, Taker?"

Selanjutnya Sebastian hanya menimpali dengan 'hm, hm' tak jelas. Sesekali 'Ya', 'Hn', atau kata-kata tak koheren lainnya. _God_, kantuk benar-benar mengambil alih dirinya sekarang. Namun sepertinya kalimat terakhir Undertaker berhasil menarik minatnya untuk bangun sepenuhnya.

"A-apa?" tanyanya dengan nada terbata. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat bertambah pucat. Dua iris merahnya melebar dengan ekspresi horor saat dia mengkonfirmasi ulang kata-kata Undertaker sebelumnya. "Ka-kalian mau main ke apartemenku?!"

Jawaban Undertaker selanjutnya membuat Sebastian melonjak dari ranjangnya dan mengumpat keras dalam hati.

_Double shit!_

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**THANKS UNTUK READ AND REVIEWS-NYA, GUYS!  
**


	5. Antara Chinesse Food Dan Lagu Jadul

**Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso**

**Mr. Jadul 2013 by nekochan-lovers**

**AU/Drama-Love Hate Relationship as usual/OOC**

**A very little part of Scarlet Ribbons-The Cats**

_Ciel hanyalah mahasiswa biasa yang keberadaannya nyaris tak disadari seorangpun di Brickentown University. Namun, perselisihannya dengan cowok paling populer di kampus tersebut membuatnya mendadak terkenal dengan julukan Mr. Jadul 2013!_

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**minoru**,Shi Tsu Ranperuuji,**ri-chan**,umichaelis,**Baka Mamarthy**,seidocamui,**sweetberry ak68**,fetwelve,**Evanthe Beelzenef**,Sabaku No'Ruki-Chan,**Seracchi**,Blackcat146,**C'Joker Masquerade**,Gia-XY,**MasochistDevil**,Toples Kaca,**lulu siete**,AutumnLee13,**RaFa LLight SN**

**THANKS FOR READ AND REVIEWS, GUYS!**

**Warning: A LONG chapter but HOPE U ENJOY :3**

**So, ENJOY PLEASE!**

* * *

**CIELLY VS SEBBY**

**5**

**ANTARA CHINESSE FOOD DAN LAGU JADUL**

**XXX**

_CREKK! BRAK!_

Ciel terlonjak dari duduknya ketika pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka tanpa aba-aba. Pemuda itu berhenti menyusun buku-bukunya di rak meja belajar dan membalik badan untuk melayangkan tatapan tak menyenangkan pada sang tamu tak diundang.

Sebastian.

"_What the hell_?! Kau tak tahu cara mengetuk pintu?" serunya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tak memedulikan pertanyaan dan pelototan tajamnya, orang itu malah masuk dengan leluasa dan berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Argh! Betapa dia membenci tuan muda satu ini!

"Hah! Apa perlu kuingatkan kalau ini apartemenku? Aku bebas masuk ke ruangan manapun yang aku mau!" Ciel hanya berdecih pelan menanggapi perilaku arogan manusia di hadapannya itu. Sesaat dia berpikir untuk mengalah karena sebenarnya dia terlalu lelah untuk meladeni pertengkaran tak perlu, namun begitu melihat senyum kemenangan di wajah pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu… _for God sake_, dia tak sudi!

"Oh, mungkin kau sudah tak tahan ingin ke toilet. Punyaku di sebelah sana," tunjuk Ciel pada pintu bercat putih di sebelah kanannya. "Mm... _well_, itu punyamu. Silakan."

Kedua alis Sebastian bertaut. Dia berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk menjitak si kepala kelabu yang tengah menyeringai licik. Ciel dan sarkasme sialannya! Hah! Memangnya dia pikir Sebastian tak bisa membalasnya, apa?

"Kau benar. Aku memang butuh toilet karena aku ingin muntah melihat wajahmu!" sahut Sebastian tak kalah sinis.

"Hah! Aku bahkan sudah mau muntah sebelum kau masuk. Baumu saja sudah membuatku mual!" balas Ciel.

"Oh, _God_! Kenapa Vincent tidak bilang kau sedang hamil?" ujar Sebastian. Dia cukup puas bisa membuat kedua bola mata Ciel membelalak lebar-lebar. Pada akhirnya dia tak bisa menahan tawa saat melihat bocah itu membuka tutup mulutnya seperti ikan terserang asma. "Ahaha!"

"Diam!" Ciel meraih buku di atas meja yang paling dekat dengan jangkauannya.

Menurut pengalaman, Sebastian tahu betul bahwa remaja kalap itu akan menggunakan buku di tangannya untuk memukul wajah tampannya –sekali lagi. Maka dari itu, ketika kedua _orb_ mirahnya memantulkan _Oxford Dictionary_ yang tebalnya ampun-ampunan, sang Michaelis muda segera mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "Oke, oke! Aku ke sini bukan untuk mengajakmu ribut. Aku butuh menjelaskannya sesegera mungkin sebelum mereka datang."

Ciel batal mengayunkan buku dalam genggaman tangannya, namun dia masih memandangi Sebastian dengan raut curiga. "Mereka? Siapa?"

"Teman-temanku!" Sebastian memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, seolah-olah itu hal yang tak perlu ditanyakan. "Mereka datang untuk makan malam. Ingat kesepakatan kita, kan? Jadi aku ingin kau tetap berada di sini sampai mereka pulang."

"Terserah! Aku juga malas bertemu mereka," jawab Ciel sambil meletakkan kembali kamusnya di atas meja. Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya sementara kedua tangannya bertengger di pinggang.

"Karena mereka _cool_ sementara kau jadul?" tanyanya. Sepertinya dia tak terima dengan cara Ciel menilai teman-temannya.

"Mungkin. Satu orang sepertimu saja sudah membuatku muak, apalagi bertambah tiga?" cibir Ciel sambil berbalik untuk melanjutkan agenda beres-beresnya.

"Oh, _great_!" di luar dugaan, Sebastian tidak marah. Dia justru mundur teratur menuju pintu keluar. "Aku sudah memesan _Chinesse food_ untuk makan malam. Mungkin sebentar lagi diantar. Ambillah di dapur sebelum jam enam!"

Ciel terdiam sejenak. Tumben sekali Sebastian meninggalkannya dalam suasana damai. Yah… meskipun pemuda sombong itu terkesan memperlakukannya seperti aib, dia tak terlalu peduli. Dia bahkan tak meledak dengan sindiran Ciel barusan.

"Hei, Ciel!" panggilan dari arah pintu kamarnya membuat pikiran-pikiran yang berkelebat di kepala Ciel bubar jalan. Pemuda itu menggeleng cepat, menyimpulkan bahwa Sebastian bersikap tak biasa karena sedang diburu waktu sebelum kedatangan teman-temannya.

"Apa?" Ciel membalik tubuhnya kembali dan melihat Sebastian sudah berdiri di luar kamar sambil menggenggam gagang pintu.

"_Well_, aku sedikit mengkhawatirkanmu," pernyataan Sebastian sukses membuat alis kiri Ciel terangkat naik. Sebastian? Mengkhawatirkannya? Apa bumi sudah kembali datar?

"Mengkhawatirkan apa?" tanyanya. Berusaha menekan nada penasaran yang mungkin keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sejak tadi kau membicarakan muntah, mual, muak… kau yakin tidak ingin kuantar ke dokter kandungan? Hmph!" Sebastian berusaha menahan tawa sambil merapatkan pintu kamar Ciel sesegera mungkin. Apa yang dia lakukan terbukti menjadi antisipasi yang tepat karena sesaat setelah pintu itu tertutup….

_BRAKK!_

… lempeng kayu bercat putih itu bergetar. Sebastian berjengit sejenak saat menyadari bahwa dirinya nyaris terkena sambaran _Oxford Dictionary_. Namun tak lama kemudian bunyi 'pfft, pfft' keluar dari mulutnya yang terkatup. Sepanjang perjalanannya kembali ke kamar pun, Sebastian tertawa terbahak-bahak layaknya orang gila sedang perawatan.

**XXX**

Ciel mengelap rambut basahnya dengan handuk yang tersampir di leher. Pemuda itu membuka lemari dua pintunya lebar-lebar, menghela napas saat melihat ruang lega di lemarinya yang besar lantaran jumlah pakaiannya yang tak seberapa, dan menarik beberapa helai dari tumpukan baju santainya.

"Haah… mandi setelah beres-beres memang menyegarkan," ujar Ciel setelah selesai mengenakan pakaiannya. Pemuda mungil itu meregangkan punggung sambil mengintip seantero kamar barunya. Dibandingkan kamar di rumah lamanya, bisa dibilang yang satu ini lebih besar dua kali lipat. Seperti menginap di kamar hotel bintang lima saja.

Sebuah ranjang _king size_ terbujur di tengahnya, di bawahnya terbentang karpet berwarna _maroon_ yang terasa sangat lembut di telapak kaki. Sebuah meja belajar lengkap beserta _personal computer_ 21 incinya diletakkan di sebelah kanan tempat tidur. Di sebelah kanan ruangan terdapat jendela kayu berdaun dua setinggi tubuhnya. Ciel bahkan bisa duduk di kusennya. Dari sana Ciel bisa melihat orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sepanjang jalan Westminster, bangunan-bangunan London, dan langit megah. Saat menjejakkan kaki di kamar, dia tahu jendela itu akan jadi tempat favoritnya.

Kamarnya juga dilengkapi TV plasma yang ditanam di dinding depan ranjang. Bingkai hitamnya tampak kontras dengan _wallpaper_ kuning gading di belakangnya. Sementara itu, di sebelah kiri ruangan terdapat lemari besar dan satu pintu lain. Kamar mandi. Tak perlu dijelaskan satu persatu isinya, kan?

"Oh, ya ampun! Aku lupa!" seru Ciel ketika matanya mendarat pada jam digital di atas meja belajarnya. Garis-garis merah pada layarnya telah menunjukkan angka 17.47. "Teman-teman Sebastian sudah datang belum, ya?"

Ciel melempar handuk yang masih berada di lehernya ke atas ranjang, berjalan cepat menuju jendela, dan saat dia menyibak tirainya, dia merasa sangat bodoh. Ini kan lantai 15! Mana bisa dia mengintip apakah teman-teman Sebastian sudah datang tanpa terjun ke bawah dan tetap hidup untuk mengecek tempat parkir? Err, lagipula Ciel juga tak tahu apa kendaraan mereka. _Geez_, punya rumah mungil memang lebih efisien!

_GURURUYUK~~_

Ciel lekas menutup tirai dan mengelus perutnya yang baru saja protes. Ah, persetan dengan teman-teman Sebastian! Gara-gara tuan muda gila hormat itu terlambat menjemputnya, dia terpaksa melewatkan makan siang. Bagusnya, berkendara bersama Sebastian ternyata sukses membuatnya kehilangan selera makan. Namun sepertinya saat ini perutnya sudah tak bisa kompromi lagi.

Dengan sedikit mengendap-endap, pemuda itu keluar dari kamar dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Selain dinding berwarna gading yang digantungi beberapa lukisan tepat di depan kamarnya, ruang santai juga menyambut indra penglihatannya. Ada tiga sofa empuk dan seperangkat _home theater_ dengan televisi besar. Kalau teman-teman Sebastian datang, kemungkinan besar mereka akan menghabiskan waktu di ruangan itu. Tapi sekarang tempat itu kosong.

Ciel belum tahu ada apa di lantai dua. Di atap. Sebastian tak bersedia memberi tur singkat untuknya dan pertengkaran mereka saat baru memijak tempat ini sama sekali tak membangkitkan rasa ingin tahunya. Namun jika suasananya sehening ini, Ciel yakin seratus persen bahwa teman-teman Sebastian belum tiba. Manusia-manusia gila pesta itu….

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" sebuah suara membuyarkan pikirannya. Ciel segera menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal dan menemukan pemiliknya, Sebastian, menghentikan langkahnya di tengah-tengah tangga. Pemuda tampan itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan gaya meremehkan. Tangan kirinya yang semula sibuk menggulung lengan kemeja kanannya berhenti bekerja.

"Aku mau mengambil makananku," jawab Ciel dingin.

"Dengan mengendap-endap seperti tikus?" tanya Sebastian sambil kembali menuruni tangga dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. "Oh, yeah! Tikus memang selalu mengendap-endap untuk mencari makanan."

Ciel hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. Tampaknya kelaparan membuat energinya habis untuk bertengkar.

"Aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk mengambilnya sebelum pukul 6, kan?" ujar Sebastian sambil melewati Ciel yang langsung menutup hidung dan mulutnya. Hal itu membuat sang _raven_ berbalik dengan raut iritasi. "Kenapa kau?"

"Parfummu…," sahut Ciel sambil mengibaskan tangan di depan hidungnya dengan tampang jijik. Sebenarnya tak ada yang salah dengan wangi parfum Sebastian. Aroma _cinnamon_ dan _cheddarwood_ yang kental menguarkan bau maskulin di sekujur tubuh pemuda tampan itu, namun… "Kau berendam dalam air parfum atau apa, sih?"

Kini ganti Sebastian yang memutar kedua iris merahnya. "Itulah bedanya parfum mahal dan _cologne _murahan. Memangnya kau!"

Ciel nyaris terlonjak ketika Sebastian menunduk, mendekatkan cuping hidungnya di perpotongan leher dan bahunya, dan membuat tengkuknya merinding karena embusan napas hangat sang _raven_. Meski sebenarnya pemuda itu ingin sekali menjitak sang kepala hitam, dia masih terlalu _shock_ hingga tak bisa bergerak.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, ha?!" bentak Ciel saat Sebastian menjauh. Wajahnya memerah, perpaduan malu dan marah. Sebastian hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ya ampun, Ciel… kau pakai apa, sih? Sabun bayi?" Sebastian mengembalikan tatapan jijik yang semula dialamatkan Ciel padanya. Pemuda dua puluh tahun itu menyeringai sebelum berbalik lurus ke arah jalannya semula. Kedua tangan Ciel langsung terkepal saat tahu Sebastian meninggalkannya. Cih! Tak akan dia biarkan Sebastian merasa menang dua kali hari ini.

Karena itu dia berujar, "Setidaknya semua orang tahu bayi itu manusia! Kau pakai parfum dengan bau _sandalwood_, _cheddarwood_, kayu manis… memangnya kau itu apa? Pohon?"

Seringai Ciel terkembang ketika langkah Sebastian terhenti.

"Oh, yeah! Tinggi badanmu sudah memadai. Setidaknya untuk ukuran pohonan Natal," tambah Ciel iseng. Kali ini Sebastian berbalik.

"Hah! Kini aku tahu kenapa kau pendek. Karena kau itu B-A-Y-I!" balas Sebastian sambil mendesis jahat.

"Pohon!" sahut Ciel tak mau kalah.

"Kecambah!"

"_Eucalyptus_!"

"Buah pinus!"

"Pohon pinus!"

"Hah! Tidak kreatif!"

"Biar sa-!"

_TING! TONG!_

Pertengkaran ala taman kanak-kanak mereka terhenti ketika suara bel pintu menggema. Untuk sesaat mereka seperti ada dalam keadaan _blank_, berpikir siapa yang kira-kira membunyikan bel hingga suara 'ting-tong-ting-tong' itu terdengar lagi. _Ruby_ bertemu safir. Dengan sekali kontak mata, dua pasang _orb_ itu membulat. Para pemiliknya langsung memekik bersamaan.

"Oh, _shit_!"

"_Damn_!"

"Cepat kembali ke kamarmu!" Sebastian memegang kedua bahu Ciel dan membalik tubuh mungil itu menghadap ke kamarnya kembali.

"_What_? Bagaimana dengan makananku?" protes Ciel sambil mencoba melepaskan bahunya dari cengkeraman tangan Sebastian.

"Kau mau mereka melihatmu?" tanyanya kesal. Dia mulai panik ketika bunyi bel semakin intens terdengar. Apalagi ketika ponsel di kantung celananya ikut berdering.

"Ini salahmu! Kalau kau tak mengajakku bertengkar, aku pasti sudah menghabiskan makan malamku!" seru Ciel.

"Sssttt! Jangan teriak-teriak! Tenang, akan kuambilkan. Kau tunggu di kamar, oke?"

Ciel terdiam. Mempertimbangkan usul Sebastian. Sadar bahwa dirinya belum familiar betul dengan tempat ini ditambah keinginannya dari dasar hati untuk tidak bertemu dengan teman-teman si rambut hitam membuatnya mengangguk setuju.

"Oke, tapi jangan lama-lama! Aku kelaparan," jawab Ciel. Sebastian membentuk tanda O dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya sambil tersenyum ke arah Ciel. Setelah itu dia langsung menjawab ponselnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu yang tadi sempat mereka lewati saat datang.

Ciel menghela napas panjang sebelum kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Tanpa dia tahu, Sebastian menyeringai sepanjang perjalanannya menuju pintu. Saat sampai di tempat tujuannya, pemuda jangkung itu membuka pintu kayu apartemennya lebar-lebar dan menyapa ketiga temannya yang telah berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Hai, _guys_! Selamat datang di kediaman baruku dan… ayo kita makan!"

**XXX**

Sudah hampir dua jam Ciel menunggu Sebastian mengantar makanan untuknya, namun sosok berkulit pucat itu tak muncul-muncul juga. Hm… Ciel mulai mencium aroma kecurangan.

"Pangeran manja sialan! Dia bermaksud membiarkanku kelaparan, ap-!" suara perut yang berdendang memotong amarahnya. "Ukh…"

Merasa tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa lapar, Ciel memutuskan untuk nekat keluar kamar. Walaupun Ciel bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara musik dari ruang santai dengan kemungkinan besar bahwa Sebastian dan teman-temannya ada di sana, dia memutuskan untuk mencoba peruntungan dengan mengintip dari celah pintu. Senyum lebar langsung terkembang di bibirnya saat melihat ruangan itu kosong. Senyumnya berganti menjadi seringai ketika sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.

_Well, it's time to take revenge_!

**XXX**

Sementara itu Sebastian dan ketiga sahabatnya menghabiskan waktu di atap sambil menyesap _Jack Daniels _yang dibawa Lau. Charles dan Undertaker duduk bersandar di ayunan rotan yang nyaman, sementara Sebastian dan Lau bersandar di balkon. Sebastian menghadap ke arah dua temannya yang lain sementara Lau mendongak ke bulan. Musik yang diputar di ruang bawah, kini giliran 3OH3!, menjadi _backsound_ perbincangan mereka.

"Kau tahu Sebastian, tempatmu ini sangat _cool_! Aku tak tahu kenapa kau merahasiakan ini dari kami. Kalau bukan dari pembantumu kami tak akan tahu kau pindah," ujar Charles sebelum meludeskan isi gelas di tangannya. Putra bungsu keluarga bangsawan Grey itu memandangnya dengan tatapan intens. Meski pemuda itu tampak _emotionless_, Sebastian tahu bahwa dia kesal.

Mereka sudah bersahabat baik sejak di bangku TK dan Sebastian tahu betul perangai pemuda berambut perak yang duduk di depannya itu. Charles paling tak suka jika Sebastian merahasiakan sesuatu darinya terutama untuk hal sebesar pindah rumah.

"Bukan merahasiakan… aku hanya ingin ini jadi kejutan. Lagipula aku baru saja pindah. Tak bisa menyiapkan apa-apa," jawab Sebastian sambil menggoyang gelas di tangannya. Bunyi gemeletuk es batu yang membentur kaca menghilangkan sedikit rasa _nervous_-nya.

"Oh… _Chinesse food_ adalah jamuan yang sempurna, Ketua!" sahut Lau sambil ikut berbalik menghadap teman-temannya.

"Itu karena mereka makanan khasmu, Sipit!" Charles melempar potongan es batu kecil ke arah Lau. Sang pemuda Cina terkekeh.

Lau memang berasal dari negara berpenduduk terpadat di dunia itu. Kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk bermigrasi ke Britania Raya saat Lau berusia dua tahun karena enam bulan kemudian bocah Cina itu akan segera memiliki adik. Sebastian bertemu dan bersahabat baik dengan putra pengusaha ekspor-impor ternama itu saat mereka duduk di _high school._ Hanya saja tabiatnya yang jahil dan slengekan membuatnya sering bergesekan dengan Charles.

"Kau tak berhak bicara begitu. Kau menghabiskan dua porsi sendirian," godanya sambil menyeringai usil. Lau memang hobi sekali memancing emosi Grey muda. Sebastian memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum memberi _deathglare_ terbaiknya pada Lau kemudian.

_Please, jangan mulai lagi_. Kira-kira begitulah maknanya.

"Mereka lezat," jawab Charles cuek. Pemuda bersurai perak itu mengabaikan sarkasme Lau dan menuang _Jack Daniels_ kembali ke gelasnya. Kini Sebastian menatap sahabat sejak kecilnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Hm, reaksi Charles memang di luar kebiasaan. Mungkin _mood_-nya sedang bagus?

Baguslah.

"_Well_, kita semua setuju kalau _Chinesse food_ itu enak, oke?" potong Sebastian sebelum Lau sempat mengucapkan sesuatu untuk membuat Charles marah lagi. Pemuda berambut legam itu menyodorkan gelasnya ke arah Charles sambil berkata, "Charl, tuangkan untukku!"

Ketika Charles menuangkan cairan coklat itu ke gelas Sebastian, tawa melengking yang sejak tadi absen terdengar kembali. "Hihihi! Tempat ini memang menyenangkan di malam hari. Tapi kurasa aku tak bisa berdamai dengan matahari kalau punya kamar seperti itu."

Orang itu, Undertaker, menunjuk sebuah kamar yang terlihat jelas dari tempat mereka duduk lantaran hanya dibatasi oleh kaca bening. Kamar Sebastian. Kamar Sebastian memang terletak di atap, bersebelahan dengan ruang perapian yang sama-sama dibatasi selapis kaca. Khusus kamar Sebastian, dua sisinya hanya dibatasi oleh kaca tebal permanen, bukan dinding seperti ruangan lainnya. Gorden kuning keemasan yang membatasi kaca-kaca itu terbuka, mengekspos kamar Sebastian tanpa jeda.

"_Well_, kau bisa memasang tirai hitam kalau kau mau. Kalau kau memutuskan untuk tinggal di _pent house_ semacam ini. Lagipula, seberapa sering matahari muncul di London, hm?" tanya Sebastian sambil menyesap kembali isi gelasnya yang sudah penuh.

"Tirai hitam? Aw, kau jenius, Sebs! Hihihi!" jawab Undertaker sambil menggigit kuku telunjuknya yang panjang. Kebiasaan.

Di antara mereka berempat Undertaker memang memiliki tabiat paling aneh jika kalian tak mau menyebutnya sinting. Dia punya tawa khas yang membuat siapa pun merinding dan terobsesi dengan warna hitam. Mungkin karena itu dia menyukai Sebastian. Sebastian memiliki rambut hitam kelam dan suka memakai pakaian berwarna hitam juga. Yah… meski tak separah dia.

Meski mengaku iri dengan rambut Sebastian, pemuda yang membiarkan rambut peraknya panjang itu tak mencoba mewarnai mahkota kepalanya. Saat ditanya alasannya, dia hanya tertawa. Selalu tertawa, sampai tak lagi ada yang mau peduli.

Sebastian terpaksa bersahabat dengan Undertaker saat mereka duduk di kelas dua karena kedua orang tuanya bersahabat baik dengan sang ayah. Sama seperti kasus Ciel. Saat itu dia dan ayahnya diundang makan malam oleh keluarga Undertaker. Dia sudah cukup tercengang karena putra keluarga itu memakai gaun hitam yang menutupi jari-jari kakinya, memiliki rambut sebahu seperti anak perempuan, dan ternyata dia laki-laki.

Saat mereka bersalaman dan bertukar nama, Sebastian jauh lebih tercengang lagi. Sebastian pikir Undertaker itu hanya nama panggilan. _Hell_, siapa yang mau menamai anaknya dengan 'pengurus kuburan'? Namun ternyata itu nama aslinya. Undertaker King lengkapnya. Kalian bisa mengartikannya sendiri, kan? _Well_, kurasa kita bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa kesintingan Undertaker menurun dari kedua orangtuanya.

Sebastian hampir terserang jantung saat mendengar tawa anak itu pertama kali. Namun di luar penampilannya yang suram, ternyata anak itu banyak bicara juga. Dia berceloteh tentang kegandrungannya pada film-film Tim Burton dan Dracula. Sebastian mulai berpikir bahwa Undertaker benar-benar abnormal saat anak itu menganggap tulang-belulang di film Tim lebih imut daripada Winnie The Pooh.

Saat anak itu mengajak Sebastian naik ke kamarnya, Sebastian masih bisa menerima dominasi warna hitam di ruangan besar itu, namun keberadaan ranjang yang nihil membuatnya penasaran juga.

"Di mana tempat tidurmu?" tanya Sebastian saat itu. Di kamarnya, dia punya ranjang _queen size_ dengan sprei bergambar naga super_ cool_. Di mana Undertaker tidur jika dia tak punya ranjang?

"Oh, tempat tidurku? Ayo, sini lihat!" Undertaker kecil menggandeng tangannya dan menariknya ke pojok kamar, mendekati sebuah kotak panjang yang ditutupi oleh kain hitam. Undertaker menarik kain itu dan berkata, "Ini dia tempat tidurku."

Detik itu juga Sebastian langsung lari ke luar dari kamar Undertaker sambil berteriak histeris. Dia segera menghampiri sang ayah yang tengah asyik berbincang dengan orang tua Undertaker dan menarik-narik tangan ayahnya agar segera pulang. Saat ayahnya bertanya ada apa, Sebastian terus-terusan menceracau bahwa Undertaker adalah vampir, dracula, zombie, mayat hidup, bahkan Frankenstein karena tidur dalam peti mati.

Beberapa hari kemudian, ayahnya membawanya kembali ke rumah itu. Menyuruhnya minta maaf pada Undertaker dan orang tuanya. Meski tak ingin (dia tak mau mengakui bahwa dia takut), dia tak bisa menolak perintah ayahnya. Saat mendengar penjelasan Sebastian tentang tingkahnya beberapa hari yang lalu, Mr. dan Mrs. King hanya tersenyum maklum. Mereka pun menceritakan asal muasal kebiasaan Undertaker yang satu itu.

Mr. King adalah seorang pengrajin kayu. Saat Undertaker lahir, keadaan financial mereka sedang sulit hingga mereka tak sanggup membeli _box_ bayi. Akhirnya, mereka memakai peti mati untuk ukuran anak kecil, satu-satunya yang tersisa di bengkel Mr. King saat itu, sebagai _box_ untuk Undertaker. Sejak itu Undertaker terbiasa tidur dalam peti hingga beranjak kanak-kanak.

Dia selalu mengeluh bahwa ranjang tak senyaman peti buatan ayahnya meski saat itu kedua orang tuanya sudah lebih dari sanggup membelikannya ranjang _king size_. Bisnis furnitur mereka berkembang pesat beberapa tahun belakangan. Syukurlah kebiasaan itu tak terbawa saat dia dewasa. Kini Undertaker terbiasa tidur di ranjang seperti manusia normal meski dia tetap menyimpan satu peti mati dalam kamarnya dan tidur di sana saat ingin.

Entah bagaimana persahabatan mereka bertahan lama. Saat Sebastian belajar berdamai dengan kondisi kejiwaan Undertaker yang memang sedikit nyeleneh (sedikit?!), dia menemukan fakta bahwa Undertaker tidak buruk juga. Undertaker adalah pemberi saran yang baik dan bijak jika dia sedang ingin. Yah… meski nyatanya kondisi 'jika sedang ingin' itu muncul sejarang komet Halley.

"Bukannya jendela kamarmu juga bertirai hitam?" cibir Charles sambil melirik pemuda gondrong di sebelahnya sebelum memutar kedua bola mata peraknya dan berkata, "Oh, _well_! Semua isi kamarmu hitam."

Ketiga pemuda lainnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, membuat dua alis Charles bertaut.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanyanya galak.

"Wajah tanpa ekspresimu itu yang lucu," jawab Lau, masih menyeringai jahil. Charles yang memang hanya punya emosi sepanjang sumbu petasan, langsung menekuk dahinya dalam-dalam.

"Oh, tenang Charl! Kami tidak menertawakanmu, oke!" lerai Sebastian sebelum Charles mencoba melempar botol berisi cairan coklat di tangannya ke kepala Lau. Charles memang pemuda _short_ _tempered _dan sampai saat ini hanya Sebastian yang bisa menenangkannya. Meski terkadang cara bicaranya pada Sebastian sama kasarnya, dia tak pernah membantah ucapan atau permintaan sang Michaelis muda. Boleh dibilang dia sangat loyal terhadap Sebastian. Ayah Charles saja sudah memercayakan betul putranya kepada Sebastian.

Kuharap keterangan itu tak membuat kalian berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"_Just… let's have fun_!" Sebastian mengangkat gelas yang isinya tinggal setengah sambil berkata, "_Cheers_!"

Saat Sebastian berkata demikian, lagu yang sejak tadi menjadi _backsound_ mereka berhenti dan berganti dengan lagu lain. Benar-benar lagu yang lain.

_I peeped in to say good night_

_And I heard my child in prayer…_

Selagi Sebastian terdiam dan mencoba mencerna kapan dirinya menyimpan lagu ini, Undertaker bersuara. "Hihihi!"

Err… lagu siapa pula itu?

"Oh, Ketua… sejak kapan kau suka lagu-lagu jadul _mellow_ begitu?" Lau sambil menggeleng-geleng dengan raut prihatin.

"Oh, _God_! Apa kau mulai terkontaminasi bocah jadul itu?" tanya Charles dengan wajah jengah. Membicarakan Mr. Jadul 2013 mereka itu memang gampang membuatnya naik darah.

Sebastian membuka mulutnya, namun cepat-cepat menutupnya lagi seolah khawatir dirinya salah bicara. Cih! Ini pasti ulah Ciel! Dia pasti menggantinya! Dasar bocah kurang ajar! Masalahnya, sekarang dia tak mungkin menyalahkan Ciel soal keberadaan suara asing itu di _speaker_-nya, kan? Bisa-bisa usahanya menyembunyikan anak itu sia-sia.

Awas saja dia nanti!

"Hei, mereka itu legenda! _Band_ Inggris paling fenomenal! _Iconic_!" seru Sebastian asal.

"Memangnya itu lagu siapa?" tanya Charles dengan roman datarnya yang khas. Sebastian membisu. Dia sungguh tak punya ide tentang siapa yang menyanyikan lagu mendayu-dayu itu.

"Mm… The Beatles?" jawab Sebastian dengan sedikit menggumam. Sebenarnya dia sendiri tak yakin dengan jawabannya, tapi _band_ zaman dulu yang terlintas di kepalanya hanya mereka. Namun dia lekas menenggak ludah saat ketiga orang lainnya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Hei, ayolah! Jangan sebut kalian _the true Englishman_ jika kalian tak tahu lagu-lagu The Beatles!"

Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Sebastian!

Sebastian merasa sangat lega karena ketiga temannya hanya merespon dengan anggukan setuju. Dia berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan senyum kemenangannya saat Lau bergumam, "Untung aku bukan _Englishman_."

Dia benar-benar berada di atas angin!

Namun keadaan itu hanya bertahan hingga Undertaker mengeluarkan _I-Phone_-nya sambil bertanya, "Kalau begitu apa judul lagu ini, Sebby? Aku suka bagian Oooo-nya, hihihi!"

Sebastian hanya nyengir kuda, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

**XXX**

Selamat dari pertanyaan Undertaker karena –_thanks God_!- lagu itu mendendangkan '_scarlet ribbons_' berulang-ulang, hal memalukan tetap terjadi padanya. Undertaker menemukan lagu itu di _I-Tunes_ dengan nama penyanyi The Cats, bukan The Beatles. _Hell_, kini ke-_Englishman_-annya dipertanyakan!

"Kurasa _Jack Daniels_ mengkorup ingatanku," elaknya tadi. Dalam hati dia merutuki Undertaker dan _I-Phone_-nya. Baru kali ini _gadget_ canggih mengkhianatinya. Saat teman-temannya menatapnya dengan sorot men-_judge_ (mereka tahu beberapa gelas alkohol tak cukup kuat untuk membuat Sebastian _knock out_), pemuda itu menambahkan. "Mereka sama-sama berawalan '_The_', oke!"

Begitu menerima 'hmm' panjang dari ketiga karibnya, Sebastian langsung pamit turun. Mengambil air putih karena _Tennessee whiskey_ yang dibawa Lau membuat tenggorokannya kering, katanya. Namun kita semua tahu bukan itu tujuannya. Dia harus menghentikan _playlist_ sialan itu segera. Kalau lagu itu sampai berganti dan lagu lain yang sama jadulnya, dia tak akan bisa menyelamatkan diri lagi.

"Dasar bocah menyebalkan!" omel Sebastian sambil menarik MP3 yang terkoneksi di DVD player. "MP3? Hari begini? Pantas saja isinya lagu jadul semua!"

Pemuda itu menggenggam MP3 di tangannya dengan geram saat membalik badan dan menatap kamar beberapa meter di depannya dengan raut dendam. Kamar Ciel. 'Melempar MP3 ini ke kepalanya mungkin menyenangkan,' pikirnya jahat.

Dengan percik licik mewarnai kedua iris merahnya, Sebastian melangkah mendekati kamar berpintu putih yang sedikit tersembunyi di lorong tersebut. Namun langkahnya langsung terhenti ketika mendengar gedebam aneh dari arah dapur.

"_What the hell_?!" pekiknya saat sampai di tempat kejadian perkara. Raut kesal tak bisa dia sembunyikan dari wajah tampannya saat melihat Ciel membatu di tempatnya berdiri. Bocah itu berdiri di depan konter dengan dua tangan terangkat untuk membuka kabinet atas, sementara kedua _cerulean_-nya menatap Sebastian penuh teror. Tubuhnya yang mungil membuatnya ada dalam posisi sedikit berjinjit dan rasanya itu menjelaskan bunyi gedebam tadi. Pasti setelah membuka kabinet dia menutupnya dengan melepaskannya begitu saja.

Sebastian memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. _Geez_, bocah itu mau merusak furnitur dapurnya juga, apa?

Sebastian bersiap membuka mulutnya untuk menghardik Ciel kembali, namun ketika dirinya sadar bahwa melakukan hal tersebut hanya mencelakakan dirinya sendiri, Sebastian melangkah mendekati Ciel dan mendesis, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, ha?! Berhenti menatapku dengan tampang bodohmu itu!"

"Aku lapar! Di mana kau menyembunyikan jatah makanku?" hardik Ciel, namun dengan desisan juga.

"Bagaimana kalau teman-temanku melihatmu? Urgh, bicara soal teman-temanku, kau akan membayar karena telah mempermalukanku dengan ini!"

Sebastian mengangkat tangannya, bersiap merealisasikan rencananya untuk melempar MP3 yang masih ada dalam genggamannya ke kepala Ciel, namun saat mendengar _marching band_ yang digelar oleh usus-usus si muda, pemuda itu mengurungkan niatnya. Dia malah menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas untuk menahan tawa yang nyaris meledak.

"I-itu… itu pelajaran karena kau tak menepati janjimu untuk mengantar makanan ke kamarku! Sekarang, katakan di mana makananku!" meski berusaha galak, wajah Ciel memerah parah menahan malu. Ukh… perut sialan!

"Jatahmu dimakan Charles," jawab Sebastian singkat.

"Oh…," sahut Ciel sambil mengangguk maklum. Rasa lapar membuat koneksi otaknya sedikit melambat sebelum akhirnya dia mencerna betul-betul apa yang diucapkan Sebastian barusan dan berteriak, "_WHAT_! APA MAK-! Eph!"

"_God_! Kau mau semua orang dengar?" desis Sebastian sambil menarik Ciel mendekat kepadanya. Tangan kirinya melilit pinggang si _grayish_ –merapatkan punggung anak itu di dadanya, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk membekap mulut si muda. MP3 yang dia genggam kini jatuh terabaikan di kolong meja. Lagipula tak ada yang peduli.

"Hmmph!" tak mau diperlakukan semena-mena, tentu saja Ciel memberontak. Kedua tangannya mencoba menjauhkan tangan Sebastian dari bibirnya sementara kepalanya mendongak, menatap pemuda berambut _ebony_ yang menjulang di belakangnya dengan sorot mata penuh dendam.

"Sebastian!" panggilan nama beserta suara beberapa pasang kaki yang mengarah ke tempat mereka membuat Sebastian kembali terserang panik.

"_Shit_! Cepat sembunyi!" desisnya seraya melepas kedua tangannya dari tubuh Ciel.

"Sembunyi di mana?" bisik Ciel sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan kaus dan mengedarkan pandangan di seantero dapur. Di sana tak ada tempat sembunyi yang potensial. Hanya ada meja makan kayu untuk empat orang dan sudah dipastikan bahwa dia tak bisa bersembunyi di bawahnya, jejeran kabinet di kedua sisi ruang segi empat tersebut, bak cuci piring, dan oven di bawah kompor, dan….

"Oh! _Hell, no_! Aku tak mau bersembunyi di kulkas!" Ciel berkata pelan sambil menggeleng keras.

"Sebastian! Kau ngapain, sih?!" suara tak sabar Charles terdengar semakin dekat.

"Kau tak punya pilihan! Kau mau ketahuan?" bujuknya sambil berusaha menggiring Ciel ke arah kulkas di pojok kiri.

"Aku tak peduli!" jawab Ciel.

"Eerghh!" geram si rambut arang. Frustasi. Dia mencengkeram pundak Ciel kuat-kuat dan menuntun pemuda itu ke arah kulkas.

"_Don't dare you_!" ancam Ciel sambil menggeliat agar bisa lepas dari cengkeraman tangan Sebastian. Tapi tentu saja perbedaan ukuran tubuh mereka menjelaskan hasilnya.

"_Shut up_!"

…

"Sebastian? Kenapa kau lama sekali di dapur, ha? Lalu tadi suara ribut-ribut apa? Ada orang lain?" Sebastian membalik tubuhnya, senyum-senyum saat mendapati Charles berdiri di pintu dapur dengan kedua alis menukik, dan mencoba bernapas senormal mungkin ketika pemuda berambut perak itu menelisik isi dapurnya.

Tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Mungkin kau salah dengar," sahut Sebastian, masih dengan senyum sok _innocent_ yang sama.

"Tiga orang yang mendengar hal yang sama tidak bisa dikategorikan salah dengar, Sebby. Hihihi!" ujar Undertaker yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di sebelah kiri Charles. Sebastian tak terkejut melihat Lau berdiri di sisi lain sang bangsawan muda kemudian.

"Uhm, tadi aku hanya sedikit… ugh, _shit_!" umpat Sebastian ketika telapak tangan yang dia pikir akan mendarat di atas permukaan meja di belakangnya tak mendarat di tempat tujuannya. Meski dia masih cukup beruntung karena tidak jatuh terjengkang, tetap saja kejadian itu membuatnya terlihat bodoh.

"Hei, hati-hati!" ujar Charles yang tadi sebenarnya sudah bersiap maju menangkap Sebastian seandainya pemuda itu jatuh, mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat sang ketua komunitas popular mereka masih sanggup berdiri di atas kakinya.

"Wow, kurasa kau benar-benar mabuk, Ketua!" komen Lau. Lagi-lagi sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"_Well_, kurasa itu artinya kita harus pulang dan membiarkan Sebby istirahat, kan? Hihihi!" timpal Undertaker. Sebastian nyaris tercengang dengan keberuntungannya. Kejadian bodoh tadi malah disalahartikan oleh teman-temannya.

"Uh, yeah! Kurasa aku sedikit pening dan butuh istirahat. Apalagi besok aku ada kuliah pagi," kata Sebastian sambil pura-pura memijit pelipisnya.

"Akan kuambilkan air. Kau punya aspirin?"

"Oh, tidak perlu Charl! Aku bisa mengambil minum sendiri. Aku punya aspirin di kamar," Sebastian tersenyum lemah sambil mengangkat jempolnya, membuat Charles urung masuk untuk mengambil air.

"_Well, you look like a shit_! Setidaknya biarkan aku mengantarmu ke kamar dan memastikan kau tidak mematahkan hidung atau lehermu di tangga!" Sebastian menggeleng cepat.

"Tak perlu. Kalau kalian tak keberatan, aku akan mengantar kalian hingga pintu," pemuda itu berjalan pelan menuju teman-temannya dan menggiring ketiganya menjauh dari dapur. Mengusir secara halus.

Ketika suara keempat orang itu menjauh, Ciel keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Bukan, bukan di dalam kulkas, tapi di sebelahnya. Tepatnya di sudut sempit antara kulkas dan ujung konter. Dia pikir tadi Sebastian benar-benar mau memasukkannya ke dalam kulkas. _Geez_, dia tahu betul bahwa kulkas dua pintu yang masih kosong melompong itu menyala dan dinginnya minta ampun. Bisa hipotermia!

Merasa aman, pemuda itu duduk di salah satu kursi dan mendesah lemah, "Kenapa aku mau melakukan ini, sih?"

GRUYUUUK~~

Uh… rasa laparnya sepertinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Pemuda itu menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam lipatan tangan di atas meja, mencoba mengabaikan perutnya yang mulai perih. Saking sibuknya meratapi rasa lapar, dia tak tahu ada yang datang.

"Siap-siap sana!" suara Sebastian di muka pintu membuat wajah Ciel terangkat.

"Siap-siap untuk apa?" tanya si kepala kelabu dengan dahi berkerut dalam. Sebastian menghela napas jengah.

"Aku akan mengantarmu makan di luar sekalian belanja beberapa bahan makanan dan barang di supermarket dekat sini," jelasnya sambil membalik badan. "Cepat! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Setelah bicara demikian, Sebastian segera beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Ciel di dapur sendirian. Pemuda 17 tahun itu memutar kedua bola matanya sambil bergumam, "Hah! Paling-paling dia takut aku mengadu pada ayahnya."

Meski begitu dia tak urung berdiri juga.

"Semoga ini tak berakhir menyebalkan...," lirihnya sambil berjalan kembali ke kamar. Yang menjawab lirihannya hanya...

GRURUYUUUK~~

Ukh!

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**AN:**

**Scarlet Ribbons adalah salah satu lagu favorit sy waktu kecil. Bukan berarti tahun 1969 waktu lagu ini dibuat sy udah jadi anak kecil… wkwk (tua banget sy!), tapi waktu itu sy hobby banget dengerin kaset 'The Greatest Hits' punya bapak sy. Belakangan sy kangen lagi sama lagu-lagu jadul itu XD *toss with Ciel***

**Back to story,**

**Sy harap chapter ini tidak membosankan.**

**Dan tadinya sy mau skip scene makan diluar setelah ini, tapi setelah sy pikir-pikir, sy mau kalian yang menentukan. Menurut kalian sy buat chapter itu atau tidak? Drop it into reviews if you don't mind :)**

**THANKS FOR READ AND REVIEWS, GUYS!**

**MET PUASA JUGA BAGI YANG MENJALANKAN :3**

**My, Ow!**


	6. Saat Burberry Dan Aston Jadi Korban

**Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso**

**Mr. Jadul 2013 by nekochan-lovers**

**AU/Drama-Love Hate Relationship as usual/OOC**

_Ciel hanyalah mahasiswa biasa yang keberadaannya nyaris tak disadari seorangpun di Brickentown University. Namun, perselisihannya dengan cowok paling populer di kampus tersebut membuatnya mendadak terkenal dengan julukan Mr. Jadul 2013!_

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**mioru,**Shi Tsu Ranperuuji**,My Devil Butler,**Frilia269**,Evanthe Beelzenef,**ri-chan**,candy,**Billaster**,fetwelve,**Hwang Mayumi**,YunayaBritz,**Beyond**,Akasuna no Fuiin,**ChickenKID**,seidocamui,**BooBear**,redbet,**Morimoto Namika

**THANKS FOR YOUR READ AND REVIEWS, GUYS!**

**THANKS FOR FAVS AND FOLLOW TOO X3**

**Karena banyak yang mendukung scene 'makan' mereka, jadi sy buat :3**

**Warning: Absolutely NOT ROMANTIC, NOT much VERBAL FIGHT, just PRANK**

**But, ENJOY PLEASE!**

* * *

**CIELLY VS SEBBY**

**6**

**SAAT BURBERRY DAN ASTON JADI KORBAN**

**XXX**

"Aku masih marah soal yang tadi," desis Sebastian sebelum menyesap kopinya. Kedua mirah delimanya menatap lurus-lurus ke arah pemuda _grayish_ yang tengah sibuk menyantap _fish and chips_ pesanannya.

Pemuda itu, Ciel, memasukkan sepotong _chips_ ke dalam mulutnya sebelum mengangkat wajahnya dan ganti menatap lurus ke arah si _raven_. Dia tahu ucapan Sebastian barusan merefer pada kejadian '_Scarlet Ribbon_' dan sumpah demi apapun dia tak menyesal. _Hell, The Cats _itu_ cool!_

"Begitu juga aku," ujarnya singkat sebelum kembali menekuri makan malamnya.

Sebastian mendesah sambil menyandarkan punggung ke kursi. "Kenapa sih kau sangat menyebalkan?"

"Karena kau _cool_ sementara aku jadul?" jawab Ciel sinis seraya mencelupkan daging ikan di ujung garpunya ke _mayonnaise_.

"Oh, yeah! Kau sudah sadar rupanya," balas Sebastian tak kalah sinis.

"_Well_, kalau begitu biarkan aku makan dengan tenang. Kalau kau tak keberatan," sahut Ciel tenang sambil memotong _fillet_ ikan goreng di hadapannya. Sebastian menahan diri untuk tidak menumpahkan kopinya ke piring anak itu dan memilih untuk meludeskan isi cangkirnya.

Meski dia tidak mengakuinya secara gamblang, dia tahu dia bersalah karena membiarkan Ciel kelaparan. Karena itu dia mengajak anak itu keluar mencari makan dan mereka pun berakhir di sebuah restoran keluarga yang tak begitu jauh dari apartemen. Terasa begitu dekat karena mereka ke sini dengan mobil, tapi jika dingat-ingat jalannya, tampaknya lumayan juga jika harus berjalan kaki.

Dia belum pernah makan di sini. Tempat ini hanya sebuah restoran sederhana yang menjual makanan biasa juga. Dia yang biasa akan berpikir dua kali untuk makan di sini. Bukan kelasnya. _Well_, meski Sebastian akui kopi mereka cukup enak. Sebastian bisa bayangkan restoran ini diperuntukkan untuk para mahasiswa berkantung pas-pasan atau para pekerja kantor bergaji minimum. Benar-benar bukan kelasnya. Tapi dia juga tak mau mengajak Ciel ke restoran yang biasa dia datangi. Dia tak mau ambil resiko ketahuan.

Sebastian memandangi Ciel dengan seksama. Kalau saja Ciel tidak bersikap kampungan dan pertemuan pertama mereka tak sebegitu buruknya, mungkin mereka bisa jadi _housemate_ yang sempurna. Seperti kata Vincent. Sebastian hanya tak mengerti cara pikir Ciel. _Geez_, dia bisa jadi anak orang paling kaya di Brickentown dan dia memilih untuk jadi manusia-manusia yang dengan bangga berkata bahwa mereka '_independent_'?

_Silly._

'_Well_, itu tertera dalam namanya. Cielly,' pikir Sebastian. Sebastian menyeringai dari balik cangkirnya yang sudah kosong. Dia hanya punya kewajiban untuk membuat Ciel tidak kelaparan, kan? '_Ohey_… Mari kita lihat seberapa _independent_-nya dia!'

Hm…

_GRAK_!

Ciel menengadah, tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika Sebastian bangkit berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku mau ke toilet," jelas si jangkung.

"Oh, hm," Ciel hanya mengangguk sebelum sibuk dengan piringnya lagi. Sementara itu Sebastian melenggang santai meninggalkan Ciel. Mereka duduk di pojok ruangan dan bagusnya, Ciel duduk membelakangi bagian depan restoran. Sebastian menoleh ke arah si rambut kelabu sekali lagi sebelum berjalan menuju konter kasir.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Tuan?" tanya sang kasir dengan senyuman lebar. Sebastian meletakkan sikunya di meja konter dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya agar tak perlu berbicara dengan suara keras, membuat pipi gadis yang tampaknya sebaya dengannya itu sedikit bersemu merah.

"Mm… temanku di sana ingin memesan beberapa _item_ lagi," Sebastian menunjuk Ciel dengan ibu jarinya. Sang kasir mengikuti arah jari Sebastian dan mengangguk mengerti. Setelah kasir ber-_name_ _tag_ Emily Thompson itu kembali menghadap padanya, Sebastian melanjutkan, "Aku mau pulang, jadi dia memintaku sekalian memesankan untuknya."

"Tentu saja. Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya Emily dengan senyum cerah. Sebastian menatap papan menu di atas kepala sang kasir _blonde_ itu dan menunjuk beberapa. Sayangnya tak banyak yang tersisa di restoran yang sudah mau tutup itu.

"Tolong antar semua ke mejanya segera, ya! Kopiku juga dia yang bayar," ujar Sebastian sambil menyodorkan satu lembar _poundsterling_ sebagai tip. Gadis pirang di belakang konter mengambil tipnya sambil mengangguk senang.

Sebastian memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya pada sang gadis yang sekali lagi _blushing_ sebelum berjalan setenang mungkin menuju pintu keluar. Sesekali dia melempar pandangan kembali ke meja Ciel dan menyeringai lebar ketika melihat anak itu masih duduk tenang membelakanginya.

_CRING_!

Kerincing sederhana yang dipasang di atas pintu berbunyi saat pemuda itu membukanya lebar-lebar, membuatnya berbalik pada Ciel sekali lagi. Khawatir jika anak itu melihatnya pergi. Tempat ini tak begitu ramai dan kedatangan tamu baru saat tempat ini hampir tutup mungkin akan sedikit dipertanyakan. Seringai tipisnya kembali keluar saat melihat si kelabu masih dian di kursinya dan dia pun keluar dari restoran sederhana itu dengan perasaan lega.

Pemuda itu merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari dalamnya.

_PIP_! _PIP_!

Dengan sedikit berlari pemuda itu menghampiri Aston Martin-nya yang diparkir tak jauh dari kaca restoran. Dia memperkirakan bahwa Ciel mungkin sudah hampir selesai dengan _fish_ _and_ _chips_-nya, karena itu dia bergegas. Saat duduk di belakang roda kemudi, pemuda itu mengintip sejenak dari kaca restoran yang bening sambil menunggu mobilnya dipanaskan sebentar. Dia menyeringai licik ketika mendapati Ciel masih berada di meja mereka seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sebastian pun memutar setir mobilnya, membawa mobil mewahnya menjauh dari area parkir restoran tepat di saat salah satu pelayan membawa 'pesanan tambahan' Ciel ke meja mereka.

Sementara itu, Ciel yang baru saja selesai mengelap mulutnya dengan celemek, dibuat sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan seorang pelayan pria yang membawa nampan penuh makanan ke mejanya.

"Ini pesanannya, Tuan. Silakan," ujar sang pelayan sambil meletakkan piring dan mangkuk berisi makanan di hadapan Ciel. Ciel hanya memerhatikan _sandwich_ tuna, pasta udang, sup tomat, dan salad zaitun dengan kedua mata mengerjap.

"A-apa-apaan ini?" pemuda bingung itu mendongak pada sang pelayan yang baru saja meletakkan mangkuk lonjong terakhir di sebelah gelas teh _oolong_-nya. _Banana_ _split_.

"Pesanan Anda, Tuan," jawab sang pelayan dengan senyum cerah.

"A-aku tidak memesan semua ini. Mungkin kau salah meja," sahut Ciel. Kini ganti sang pelayan yang menatapnya bingung.

"Tapi aku tidak salah meja, Tuan," jelas sang pelayan. "Anda orang terakhir di sini."

"Tapi aku tidak memesan ini!" tegas Ciel sambil bangkit dari kursinya. "Di mana Sebastian? Dia belum selesai, apa?"

Dengan sedikit menggerutu, pemuda itu beranjak.

"Tu-tuan! Bagaimana dengan pesanan Anda ini?" tanya pelayan berambut coklat itu dengan panik.

"Tunggu sebentar! Mungkin yang memesan semua itu te- err, orang yang duduk denganku. Aku akan mencarinya sebentar di toilet," ujar Ciel sebelum berbalik lagi pada sang pelayan dan bertanya, "Omong-omong, toiletnya di mana?"

Setelah mendapat arah toilet yang benar, Ciel pun bergegas ke sana. Saat membuka pintunya, kedua safirnya bergerak men-_scan_ seisi ruangan. Tak ada orang di sana. Hanya ada sederet wastafel dan tiga buah kaca besar di depannya, lalu deretan _closet_ untuk buang air kecil. Melangkah masuk sedikit, kini pemuda itu mengawasi bilik kamar mandi dengan waspada.

"Sebastian?" panggilnya ragu. Alisnya berkerut saat dia tak mendapatkan jawaban. Dia pun melangkah dan mendekati salah satu pintu ruang kecil di dalam toilet tersebut sambil memanggil Sebastian lagi. Kini dengan suara lebih keras. "Sebastian!"

Pemuda itu membuka pintu yang terdekat dengannya. Tak terkunci. Tak ada Sebastian.

"Sebastian! Ini tidak lucu!" panggilnya sambil membuka dua pintu lainnya. Tak ada satu pun yang terkunci dan tak ada satu pun yang memuat sosok sang _raven_ di dalamnya. Menyadari ada yang salah, pemuda itu pun segera mengumpat keras dan bergegas ke luar. "_Damn_!"

Begitu ke luar dari toilet pemuda berperawakan mungil itu segera menghampiri konter kasir. Debuman sikunya di meja membuat Emily yang tengah menghitung uang _cash_ dari mesin kasir terlonjak kaget.

"A-ada yang bisa kubantu, Tuan?" tanyanya dengan dua mata membulat.

"Ke mana si breng- ehem, kau lihat pemuda yang duduk denganku di sana tadi?" Ciel menunjuk mejanya tanpa beralih dari Emily. Gadis _blonde_ itu berdiri dari duduknya dan melongok ke arah yang ditunjuk Ciel dan ber-oh dengan raut paham.

"Oh, maksud Anda Tuan tampan yang tadi membantu memesankan pesanan tambahan Anda? Ada apa? Apa ada pesanan yang salah?" tanya Emily dengan senyum ramah.

"Membantu memesankan pesananku?" tanya Ciel dengan satu alis terangkat. Gadis itu mengangguk. Perasaan Ciel jadi tak enak. "Lalu di mana dia sekarang?"

"Pulang," jawaban singkat Emily membuat wajah Ciel serasa ditampar. Dua _cerulean_-nya yang besar membulat sempurna.

"A-a-apa?" tanyanya terbata-bata. Kini raut heran menular ke wajah cantik Emily saat melihat ekspresi horor mewarnai wajah pemuda manis di hadapannya.

"Ya, dia bilang kau memintanya memesankan makanan tambahan selagi dia berjalan pulang. Oh, ya! Dia bilang semua Anda yang bayar termasuk kopinya," jelas Emily.

"Tapi aku tidak memesan semua itu! Di-dia mengerjaiku!" ujar Ciel. Wajah ramah Emily langsung menghilang, berganti dengan kerutan dahi yang dalam.

"Setelah kami memasak semua itu, kau tak mau mengakuinya?" tanyanya dengan suara dalam.

"_Well_, tapi aku tidak memesannya! Seharusnya kau mengklarifikasinya dulu padaku!" sahut Ciel. Di sini dia pelanggan dan dia berhak marah. Emily masih memerhatikannya dengan raut masam. "Hei, aku bahkan tak menyentuh semua itu, kau lihat?"

Ciel memperlihatkan mejanya sekali lagi, kali ini dengan kedua tangannya, untuk memperlihatkan pada sang kasir bahwa makanan yang mereka bawakan untuknya masih utuh. "Kau tak berpikir pemuda seperti aku bisa memakan semua itu saat ini juga, kan?"

"Kau tetap harus membayarnya," tegas Emily. "Sepertinya kau masih di bawah umur. Kau mau aku menelepon orang tuamu?"

Ciel mengerang frustasi sambil merogoh saku mantelnya.

"Oke. Aku tak membawa uang. Aku tidak tinggal dengan orang tuaku melainkan dengan orang sok tampan itu. Seharusnya dia yang membayar semua makananku!" jelas Ciel panjang lebar. Pemuda itu meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Emily memerhatikan ponsel itu dan Ciel bergantian dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Aku hanya membawa ini. Besok aku akan datang ke sini lagi untuk membayar semuanya dan ponsel ini jaminannya."

Ciel mendekatkan ponselnya kepada Emily, namun gadis itu tak mengambilnya.

"Kau tahu ponselmu ini tidak bernilai lagi, kan? Harga makananmu lebih mahal dari ini dan aku tak mau gajiku dipotong lagi hanya karena satu pelanggan yang tak sanggup membayar," jawab Emily sambil menggeleng.

"Aku janji besok aku akan kembali! Aku tinggal di dekat sini dan aku tak mau ambil resiko dihantui rasa bersalah seumur hidup karena tidak membayar makananku, oke?" bujuk Ciel yang mulai jengkel. Entah pada siapa. Dia kesal pada Sebastian yang kurang ajar dan Emily yang keras kepala. _Well_, mungkin lebih condong ke Sebastian.

"Oke, oke. Aku percaya padamu, tapi aku tak bisa mengambil ponsel ini sebagai jaminan," ujar Emily. Ciel menautkan kedua alisnya. Heran. "Kurasa mantelmu itu lebih bernilai."

Ciel memerhatikan mantel yang dikenakannya. _Burberry_ _coat_ berwarna biru dongker dengan kancing silver beraksen ini memang merupakan salah satu dari sedikit pakaiannya yang berharga mahal. Hadiah dari Vincent. Biasanya dia tak akan mengenakan mantel ini hanya untuk keluar makan, tapi yang tadi terlihat paling menonjol di lemarinya memang ini dan panggilan Sebastian yang menyuruhnya cepat-cepat bersiap membuatnya tak punya pilihan lain.

Pemuda itu pun mendesah kembali. Meski sedikit tak rela, dia pun membuka kancing silver mantel itu satu-persatu dan melepaskan garmen tebal itu dari tubuhnya. Dibaliknya, dia hanya mengenakan kaus rumah yang dia kenakan tadi sore. Kaus biru belel berlengan pendek dengan bahan ringan dan nyaman. _Well_, mungkin memang nyaman jika dikenakan di rumah, tapi di luar? Tiba-tiba saja Ciel bergidik.

"Kupastikan besok aku akan datang membayar semuanya dan… boleh aku minta sesuatu?" tanya Ciel sambil meletakkan mantelnya di permukaan meja. Emily mengangguk dan mengambil mantel Ciel untuk dilipat dan di simpan di laci konternya. Senyumnya sudah kembali. "Aku ingin semua makanan yang tak kusentuh itu dibungkus dan jika ada, tolong bawakan aku lebih banyak _banana_ _split_."

"Tentu saja! Lagipula mantel itu jauh lebih berharga daripada makanan-makanan itu," sahut Emily. Setelah itu dia beralih pada salah seorang pelayan yang tengah sibuk mengelap meja-meja kosong. Sepertinya tempat ini sudah hampir tutup. "Hey, Arnold! Tolong bungkus semua makanan di meja itu, ya!"

"Oke!" ujar Arnold sambil mengelap tangannya ke apron yang dikenakannya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Silakan ditunggu~~," ujar Emily dengan nada ceria sebelum kembali menghitung uang pendapatannya.

Selagi menunggu, Ciel mengambil kembali ponselnya yang terabaikan dan berdiri bersandar di meja konter. Rasanya dia ingin segera menelepon Sebastian dan memaki-maki pemuda itu sekarang juga, tapi… dia bahkan tak tahu nomor Sebastian. Gah! Buat apa juga dia menyimpan nomor orang reseh itu!

Lagipula… dia sudah menyiapkan pembalasan yang lain.

"Ini dia makanannya. Lalu ini _bill_-nya. Silakan~~," ujar Emily sambil meletakkan plastik berisi kotak makanan di atas meja dengan wajah ceria.

"Terima kasih," Ciel menerima bungkusan itu sambil berusaha menyembunyikan seringainya.

**XXX**

Ciel bergidik sebentar saat tubuhnya yang tersaput angin dingin di luar sana menghangat ketika dia menjejakkan kakinya di The Royal, apartemen tempat tinggalnya dan Sebastian. Dia butuh waktu sekitar dua puluh menit berjalan kaki dari restoran ke sini dan suhu _drop_ tidak membantunya sama sekali. _Geez_, ini musim panas dan udara di luar sana tak ubahnya musim gugur. Sepertinya dia memang harus lebih cepat beradaptasi.

Saat berjalan menuju lift, Ciel bisa merasakan tatapan tajam William yang tengah berdiri di samping meja resepsionis, namun dia tak peduli. Ini sudah hampir pukul sebelas malam dan besok hari Senin. Dia hanya ingin segera tidur di ranjang empuknya.

Keluar dari lift, ternyata dia sudah disambut oleh Sebastian yang sepertinya baru saja mau turun. Pangeran Brickentown itu terlihat sedikit terkejut, namun saat melihat minusnya keberadaan mantel yang sebelumnya dikenakan Ciel, seringainya keluar juga.

"Oh, aku baru saja mau menjemputmu. Kupikir kau terjebak di sana karena dipaksa mencuci piring. Bocah pintar!" cemooh Sebastian disela kekehannya yang tertahan. "Kau lihat kan untungnya memakai barang mewah? _Burberry_ itu menyelamatkanmu."

"Buat apa kau menjemputku? Ayahmu menelepon?" tanya Ciel sarkastis sambil berlalu begitu saja menuju apartemen mereka.

"Hah! Aku tahu aku tak harus menjemputmu. Tempat itu tak begitu jauh dari sini dan kau hanya tinggal berjalan lurus di trotoar. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak merasa nyaman di luar dan memutuskan untuk tidur di gang," Sebastian menjajari langkah Ciel. Dia memamerkan senyum mengejek ketika Ciel bereaksi dengan mendongak ke arahnya. Namun Ciel tak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya mempercepat langkahnya. Itu berhasil membuatnya mencapai pintu terlebih dahulu dan….

_BRAK_!

Membantingnya di saat Sebastian hampir mencapainya.

"_Geez_! Kalau sampai hidungku patah gara-gara dia akan kupatahkan lehernya," umpat si _raven_ sambil membuka pintunya.

Sementara itu Ciel langsung mengunci diri di kamarnya. Angin malam membuat tubuhnya terasa sedikit tak enak. Karena itu dia tak tertarik untuk meladeni Sebastian. Dia hanya ingin secepatnya melemparkan diri di kasur. Setelah mengganti pakaian, dia berdoa sebentar.

"Tuhan… tolong maafkan apa yang sudah kulakukan hari ini. Amen," setelah berdoa, dia pun bergelung dalam selimutnya yang nyaman dan jatuh ke dalam mimpi indah tak lama kemudian.

Oh… dan jangan tanyakan di mana bungkusan makanan dari restoran tadi!

**XXX**

"Ingat! Pokoknya aku ingin semuanya normal!" tegas Sebastian, entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya, sebelum menjejakkan kakinya di dalam lift.

"_Aye_, _aye_!" sahut Ciel dengan nada bosan dan menyusul Sebastian.

"Selama di kampus jangan dekat-dekat denganku atau pun sok kenal!" ulang Sebastian lagi.

"Ukh… boleh aku lompat dari lantai 13? Itu bahkan lebih menyenangkan daripada dekat-dekat denganmu," Ciel memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. Sebastian yang melihatnya pun melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah itu mereka tak lagi melanjutkan argumen _pointless_ mereka lantaran lift mulai dipenuhi penghuni lain di bawah tempat mereka.

Beberapa penumpang lift turun di lantai satu dan sisanya turun hingga perhentian lift terakhir di _basement_. Yang terakhir termasuk Sebastian dan Ciel. Sebagai dua orang pertama yang memasuki lift, mereka berdua tersudut di pojok dan menjadi dua orang terakhir yang keluar. Selagi semua orang berjalan dengan tergesa, termasuk Ciel, Sebastian berjalan santai saja. Dia hanya memerhatikan pemuda berambut kelabu itu berjalan cepat melintasi pintu kaca.

Setelah melewati pintu kaca yang sama, pemuda yang kali ini memakai kaus dan jas casual Prada itu memerhatikan Ciel yang tengah memeriksa angin di ban sepedanya. Sebastian mengangkat ujung bibirnya dengan _gesture_ mencemooh.

"Kau benar-benar ke kampus pakai itu?" tanyanya. Ciel mendongak.

"Iya, ada masalah?" tanya Ciel sambil berdiri dengan lagak menantang.

"Oh, ayolah! Pakai bus bahkan lebih terhormat," balas Sebastian sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Kemarin dia membantu Ciel mengepak sepeda lipatnya ke dalam bagasi mobilnya, jadi dia sudah tahu soal alat transportasi Ciel yang satu itu. Sebuah sepeda gunung yang keren sebenarnya, tapi… siapa yang hari begini pergi ke kampus dengan sepeda? _Well_, mungkin hanya Ciel.

_Cielly_.

"Sepeda itu sehat dan bebas polusi," ujar Ciel.

"_Nonsense_! Aston-ku juga bebas polusi," jawab Sebastian sambil membetulkan letak tali tas selempang di pundaknya yang –Ciel baru tahu- hanya berisi satu buah tablet dan berjalan menuju tempat mobilnya di parkir semalam. Ciel mengikuti pemuda berpenampilan necis bak peragawan itu dengan mata sebelum menyeringai kecil dan naik ke atas sadel sepedanya.

Tak berapa lama….

"_WHAT_ _THE_ _HELL_?!" Ciel berjengit saat mendengar teriakan Sebastian yang bergema di seantero _basement_ dan menggoes sepedanya menuju tempat pemuda itu berada dan menghentikan sepedanya tak jauh dari tempat si _raven_ berdiri.

Tawanya nyaris meledak saat melihat tampang konyol pemuda yang biasanya terlihat tampan dengan seringai khasnya itu. Sekarang? Kedua _ruby_-nya berenang nanar saat kedua matanya membelalak lebar. Mulutnya membuka tutup penuh rasa syok yang kentara sebelum dia menutupnya rapat-rapat berbarengan dengan hidungnya.

Ciel mengikuti arah mata Sebastian dan mendapati Aston, mobil kesayangan sang _raven_, ada dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Kap dan kaca depannya dilumuri oleh lelehan krim berwarna tak jelas (campuran antara putih, coklat, pink, dan merah) yang hampir mengering. Di atas krim tersebut Ciel bisa mendapati udang, helaian pasta, irisan zaitun, dan pisang menyembul. Khusus di kaca, empat helai roti beserta tomat, keju, dan sawi, menempel rapi bagai mozaik wajah seseorang yang sedang tertawa.

Tapi sungguh, penampilan itu tak lebih kacau dari baunya. Beberapa lalat bahkan sudah berkerumun di atas makanan yang mulai basi tersebut. _Well_, bagi yang bertanya ada di mana makanan yang dibawa pulang Ciel semalam, kini kalian sudah tahu jawabannya, kan?

"Kau benar-benar ke kampus pakai itu?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. Sebastian yang sedari tadi terserang syok langsung menoleh. Dia baru menyadari keberadaan Ciel di sekitarnya dan melihat seringai penuh cemooh di bibir si muda membuatnya langsung menyadari sesuatu.

"Hoh… ini semua ulahmu? Iya?!" bentaknya galak.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana _project_ seniku? Itu cat alami. Dari krim banana split dan kuah sup tomat, haha," jawab Ciel sambil tertawa puas. Sebelum menggoes sepedanya kembali Ciel berkata, "Sayangnya itu membuat Aston-mu jadi biang polusi. Polusi bau~~~"

Ciel menggoes sepedanya menjauh sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Walau begitu dia masih bisa mendengar Sebastian berteriak, "CIEL PHANTOMHIVEEE! _I'LL_ _KILL_ _YOU_!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Sy tahu judulnya rada koplak kayak author-nya, wkwkwk**

**Doa Ciel sebelumnya itu untuk minta ampun karena sudah membuang-buang makanan. Tolong jangan ditiru!**

**THANKS FOR READ AND REVIEWS, GUYS!**

**My, Ow!**


	7. Balasan?

**Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso**

**Mr. Jadul 2013 by nekochan-lovers**

**AU/Drama-Love Hate Relationship as usual/OOC**

_Ciel hanyalah mahasiswa biasa yang keberadaannya nyaris tak disadari seorangpun di Brickentown University. Namun, perselisihannya dengan cowok paling populer di kampus tersebut membuatnya mendadak terkenal dengan julukan Mr. Jadul 2013!_

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**seidocamui,**BooBear**,My Devil Butler,**minoru**,Billaster,**Baka Mamarthy**,Evanthe Beelzenef,**Morimoto Namika**,Shi Tsu Ranperuuji,**Toples Kaca**,Sabaku No'Ruki-Chan,**kucca-desu**,YunayaBritz,**Frilia269**,AutumnLee13,**umichaelis**,ri-chan,**YukiMiku**,Seracchi,**Blackcat146**,Hwang Mayumi,**Narumi Kadaya,**Souen Yuuki**,himeko laura dervish cielo,**RaFa LLight SN,**phantom,**Ao-Mido**,aster-bunny-bee,**Kagamine MiCha**,eileithyia,**MoonNime**,huangangelin,**ChikenKID**,Cui'Pz Cherry,**lovelove**

**THANKS FOR YOUR READ AND REVIEWS, GUYS!**

**THANKS FOR FAVS AND FOLLOW TOO X3**

**Maaf banget nggak pernah bisa balas review satu persatu karena keterbatasan dana dan waktu *pasti tahu sy publishnya dimana…*PLAKK!**

**But, ENJOY PLEASE!**

* * *

**CIELLY VS SEBBY**

**7**

**BALASAN?  
**

**XXX**

Tak ada yang tahu kenapa sejak tadi Sebastian uring-uringan. Ketiga sahabat karibnya hanya saling pandang saat pemuda itu diam seharian dengan kerutan dalam di dahi yang membuat wajahnya tambah mirip ayahnya. Tadi pagi pemuda itu meminta Undertaker menjemputnya di apartemen karena mobilnya bermasalah. Entah masalah apa hingga membuat sang _Prince Charming_ berwajah tak _charming_ begitu.

Mungkin dari ketiga kawan baiknya, hanya Undertaker saja yang menyukai perubahan suasana hati sang ketua. Aura Sebastian jadi lebih _dark_, katanya. Saat tengah hari menjelang dan mereka berempat kembali berkumpul di _cafetaria_ untuk makan siang, semua sadar bahwa tak ada yang berubah dengan _mood_ jelek Sebastian.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih denganmu?" tanya Charles yang sepertinya sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi menghadapi kebisuan dan wajah tak mengenakkan si _raven_. Sebastian yang tengah berkonsentrasi penuh mengaduk kopinya –entah sejak berapa menit yang lalu, kini menatapnya dengan sorot tajam. Menerima tatapan mengerikan dari sang ketua membuat Charles memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jangan katakan ini karena _hangover_."

"Mungkin," jawab Sebastian singkat sebelum mengaduk kopinya kembali. 'Aku hanya sedang ingin mencekik leher seseorang,' tambahnya dalam hati. Namun sepertinya beberapa kata dari pikirannya itu keluar dari mulut tanpa dia sadari.

"Wow, mencekik seseorang itu urusan serius, Sebby! Hihihi," ucapan Undertaker membuat Sebastian kembali mengangkat kepala dan memandangi sahabatnya yang punya tawa menyeramkan itu dengan heran.

"_What_?"

"Kau menggumamkan sesuatu tentang mencekik seseorang, Ketua," jelas Lau yang kini mendapat giliran ditatap sang Michaelis muda.

"Oh, masa?" tanya Sebastian sambil tertawa garing dan kembali mengaduk kopinya dengan canggung.

"Sekarang, katakan padaku kau sedang berurusan dengan siapa!" desis Charles sambil menjauhkan gelas kopi dari jangkauan Sebastian. Kehilangan pekerjaan, Sebastian tak punya pilihan selain menghadapi tuntutan Charles. "Semalam kau baik-baik saja."

"Tak ada, Charl…," sahut Sebastian dengan wajah bosan. Pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke seantero _cafetaria_ dengan pandangan sama bosannya. Dia tak merespon beberapa gadis yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, tak juga membalas panggilan beberapa rekan populernya yang lain. Dia bahkan tak mendengar protes dari Charles. Namun kepalanya langsung berdenyut ketika retina matanya menangkap sosok Grell yang melempar _kiss bye_ sambil mengerling genit padanya.

Berharap bisa menetralisir matanya dari sosok si banci merah, Sebastian mengarahkan indra penglihatannya itu ke arah pintu masuk aula makan tersebut. Melihat siapa yang baru masuk, rahangnya langsung mengeras. Charles yang melihat kilat marah di kedua _ruby_ teman kecilnya itu berhenti mengoceh dan mengikuti arah pandangan Sebastian. Seketika itu juga rahangnya ikut mengeras.

Yang terpantul di kedua manik _silver_-nya kini adalah seorang pemuda mungil yang tengah melenggang santai masuk ke area _cafetaria_. Dia tampak asyik sendiri dengan dunianya. Diktat kuliah tipis terpapar di kedua tangannya dan kepalanya mengangguk-angguk kecil. Sepertinya terlalu asyik menikmati alunan musik dari kedua _headphone_ yang menempel di telinganya.

Oh, jadi setan kecil ini yang membuat Sebastian jengkel sejak tadi?

Kapan? Di mana? Kenapa?

Selagi Charles sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya, Sebastian menyambar _cup_ kopinya yang masih berada di wilayah kekuasaan Charles dan beranjak menjauh dari meja mereka. Lau ber-ooh panjang sementara Undertaker mulai terkekeh tak jelas saat ketua mereka menghampiri sosok yang sudah mereka nobatkan menjadi Mr. Jadul 2013 se-Brickentown itu. Musuh mereka.

Ciel Phantomhive.

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu tampak tak menyadari bahaya yang tengah mendekatinya. Dia bahkan tak tahu Sebastian bergerak cepat ke arahnya. Yang dia tahu, beberapa detik kemudian dia menubruk sesuatu yang menahan laju langkahnya dan cairan hitam pekat menggenangi diktatnya. Kedua iris birunya melebar dan kedua bibirnya ternganga. Tak hanya karena diktatnya yang basah kuyup tertimpa cairan berbau khas itu, melainkan….

"Hah! Panas!" pekiknya. Pemuda itu langsung melempar diktatnya ke lantai dan mengibaskan bagian depan kemejanya yang kini bernoda hitam hingga titik-titik air berwarna gelap memercik di lantai. Dia pun melepas _headphone_ di kepalanya dan membiarkannya bertengger di leher sebelum menengadah untuk melihat sosok yang dia tubruk.

Diabaikannya tawa di sekelilingnya. Kejadian tadi pasti membuatnya jadi tontonan gratis terutama untuk anak-anak –sok- populer. Yang lebih penting baginya saat ini adalah meminta maaf. Meski malu dan kesal, dia merasa bahwa sedikit banyak peristiwa ini terjadi karena kesalahannya juga. Seandainya dia lebih memperhatikan langkahnya….

"Ups! Makanya lain kali perhatikan langkahmu, Jadul!" desisan jahat dari manusia di hadapannya membuat amarah Ciel bergejolak tiba-tiba. Matanya memicing dan bibirnya mendesis geram saat melihat orang paling menyebalkan di dunia –menurut versinya, berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

Sebastian Michaelis.

Kalau pelakunya dia, bisa dijamin bahwa kejadian tadi bukanlah kesalahannya sama sekali. Ciel mengepalkan kedua tinju di samping tubuh rampingnya ketika pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu berbisik dengan seringai mencemooh.

"_Well_, itu balasan untuk Aston-ku. Kau masih beruntung itu hanya kopi."

"Cih! Itu juga balasan untuk perbuatanmu, brengsek!" Ciel mendorong dada bidang Sebastian dengan kesal, namun ukuran tubuhnya yang lebih kecil tak banyak membantu. Seringai Sebastian melebar.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau, ha?!" Ciel mau pun Sebastian tak dapat menahan keterkejutan mereka ketika seseorang menarik kerah kemeja Ciel, membuat tubuh anak itu sedikit condong ke samping. Charles. Sebastian hampir lupa bahwa dia tengah bersama teman-temannya.

'Apa mereka dengar?' batinnya saat menyadari bahwa selain Charles, Lau dan Undertaker pun sudah bergabung bersama mereka.

"Lepas!" tak kalah berani, Ciel mencoba mengempaskan tangan Charles dari kerahnya. Tentu saja itu membuat Gray muda yang level kesabarannya ada di tingkat minimum langsung naik darah. Dengan cepat dia mengangkat tangannya yang bebas, bersiap memberi tamparan manis di pipi sang remaja bermata safir.

"Dasar tak tahu diri!"

"Charly!" Sebastian menangkap tangan Charles tepat sebelum telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi mulus sang Phantomhive muda. Charles menoleh cepat ke arahnya. Kedua manik peraknya terlihat nanar. Tampak marah sekaligus terluka.

"Aku membelamu, bodoh!" maki Charles pada Sebastian kini. Meski begitu dia membiarkan Sebastian melepaskan tangannya dari kerah Ciel.

"Aku tahu, tapi cukup. Kita tak mengotori tangan kita untuk hal-hal seperti ini, oke?" jelas Sebastian. Dua bola mata darahnya melirik tajam ke arah Ciel yang tengah merapikan kerah kemejanya. Namun pemuda itu tak dapat menyembunyikan kekecewaannya saat melihat noda coklat kehitaman lebar di bagian dada dan perutnya. "Lagipula aku sudah cukup puas membuatnya seperti kucing tercebur selokan begitu."

"Apa itu membuat _mood_-mu membaik, Ketua?" tanya Lau dengan cengirannya yang khas.

"_Absolutely_," sahut Sebastian sambil berdiri congkak menghadap Ciel. Ciel kembali mengepalkan tinjunya. Geram, tapi dia memilih diam. Sebastian tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Ciel sebelum berbalik pada teman-temannya dan berkata, "Ayo, pergi!"

_Geez_, dia tak bisa ambil resiko berlama-lama di sini dan menunggu Ciel mengatakan hal-hal yang tak perlu dikatakan, kan?

Pemuda itu melenggang tenang meninggalkan cafetaria disusul kedua temannya. Tak dihiraukannya teman-teman populer yang mengelu-elukan namanya. Sudah biasa.

"Jadi yang sejak tadi membuat auramu menggemaskan itu dia, Sebby? Hihihi," detak jantung Sebastian melonjak cepat begitu mendengar komentar Undertaker yang sudah berada di sebelah kanannya. Cih! Bisa gawat kalau teman-temannya bertanya tentang sumber kekesalannya pada Ciel hari ini. Dia tak mungkin mengatakan pada mereka kalau Ciel mengacaukan mobilnya, kan?

"Tentu saja bukan," sangkal Sebastian cepat.

"Kurasa dia hanya mencari pelampiasan. Kalau memang dia yang membuat Ketua kesal, pasti Ketua sudah mencekiknya, haha!" seloroh Lau yang menjajari Sebastian di sebelah kiri.

"Hihihi, kau benar juga! Hihihi," sahut Undertaker. Sebastian menghela napas lega.

_Pffiuh…._

Sementara itu, Ciel mengikuti langkah tiga pemuda itu dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian. Kedua belah bibirnya membentuk garis tipis, mengeluarkan desisan tak kentara sebelum berbalik kembali untuk memungut diktatnya. Satu hal yang dia lupa, orang-orang –yang ngakunya- paling keren di Brickentown itu seharusnya berempat.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa Sebastian selalu menahanku untuk menghajarmu," desisan tajam menyambut Ciel saat dia berbalik. Si rambut _silver_ yang tadi nyaris melayangkan tangan ke pipinya berdiri angkuh di hadapannya. Tinggi tubuh mereka yang tak berbeda jauh membuat Ciel dapat menatap langsung matanya. Tak perlu penerjemah untuk mengerti makna dibalik sorot tajam bola perak tersebut.

_I hate you_.

"Charl! Sampai kapan kau mau di situ?" perhatian pemuda perak itu teralih sebentar ke arah ketiga sahabatnya. Ciel mengikuti _gesture_-nya dan mendapati pemuda oriental di samping Sebastian tersenyum misterius. Entah pada siapa. Kedua matanya yang terkatup membuat mimiknya sulit terbaca.

"Berisik, Sipit!" seru Charles kesal. Undertaker tertawa.

"Charl…," Charles mendengus saat suara bariton Sebastian keluar. Dia menatap ketiga temannya berganti-gantian dengan tampang kesal, namun tak urung menurut juga.

"Oke! _Fine_!" setelah mengatakan itu, Charles menuding Ciel dengan telunjuk rampingnya. "Kau! Sekali lagi kau membuat ulah, aku tak akan segan-segan menghabisimu!"

Setelah berkata demikian, pemuda itu menginjak diktat Ciel yang sudah lepek di lantai hingga beberapa halamannya terburai. Melihat Ciel ternganga dan tak bisa berkata-kata, pemuda itu menyeringai dan berlalu menyusul kawan-kawannya.

"Oh, _God_! Ini punya Soma!" pekik Ciel sambil berjongkok dan memungut diktat yang sudah hancur lebur. Mulutnya ternganga lebih lebar ketika beberapa bagian buku tipis yang hancur itu berjatuhan saat diangkat. Lagi-lagi dia jadi bahan tertawaan.

Kesal, pemuda itu bangkit berdiri. Rasanya dia ingin menampar cowok-cowok sok keren itu satu persatu dengan sisa-sisa diktat Soma yang sudah tak mungkin lagi terselamatkan. Sebastian. Ini semua karena dia. Sebastian sialan!

"Ah…," pemuda itu menyeringai saat sebuah ide jahil terlintas di kepalanya. Pemuda manis itu mengeluarkan MP3 dari saku celananya. Jemarinya yang lihai sibuk mengutak-atik tombol di _gadget_ semi jadulnya, sementara matanya tak lepas dari keempat sosok yang tengah berjalan menuju pintu keluar _cafetaria_. Begitu mendapatkan yang dia cari, pemuda itu langsung mencabut kabel _headphone_-nya dan menambah volume suara di MP3-nya hingga maksimal. Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu menekan tombol '_play_' dan….

_I peeped in to say good night_

_And I heard my child in prayer…_

Ciel berusaha menahan tawa ketika Sebastian mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. Seandainya dia melihat sepucat apa wajah Sebastian sekarang, mungkin dia bakal tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berguling-guling di lantai.

**XXX**

Insiden _Scarlet Ribbon part II_ di cafetaria nyaris membuat Sebastian kehilangan wibawa. Sesaat setelah mendengar lagu laknat itu diputar, dia merasa ingin memendam wajahnya dalam-dalam di tanah. Apalagi ketika ketiga sahabatnya menyadari kapan dan di mana mereka mendengar lagu yang sama. Semalam. Di apartemen Sebastian. Kini ketua _Brickentown's Popular People Association_ itu harus pandai-pandai menghadapi keingintahuan ketiga temannya.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau punya selera yang sama dengan bocah kampungan itu!" Charles yang lebih dulu berkomentar ketika mereka berempat berjalan menuju kelas. Sebastian hanya bisa merutuki nasib lantaran di saat-saat genting seperti ini mereka malah mempunyai kelas yang sama. Dia kan jadi tak punya alasan untuk menghindar!

"Aku tak akan pernah mendengarkannya lagi. Salahkan ayahku yang selalu mencekokiku dengan lagu-lagu nostalgianya," elaknya dengan wajah tak kalah jengkel.

"Hei, tenang Sebby… aku juga menyukainya, hihihi," Undertaker menepuk bahu tegap sang ketua untuk menenangkannya. Bukannya senang karena dibela, wajah tampan Sebastian malah semakin asam saja.

"Kalau kau sih aku tak heran. Kau kan suka yang aneh-aneh!" sahut Charles pedas. Tawa Undertaker malah semakin nyaring.

"Hm… kalau begini sih, kelihatannya seperti Ciel sudah tahu selera Ketua, kan? Buktinya dia langsung menyetel lagu itu keras-ke-!" Lau menghentikan hipotesanya saat dirinya mendadak jadi pusat perhatian. Tiga pasang mata menatapnya dengan ekspresi beragam. Perak dan _ruby _menghujam ke arahnya dengan tatapan 'lanjutkan atau kubunuh!' dengan dua makna berbeda. Yang satu akan membunuhnya jika dia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, sementara yang lain akan membunuhnya jika dia bicara. Orang ketiga hanya menatapnya sambil meringis.

"_Geez_, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku pikirkan," Lau mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan raut prihatin.

"Lalu kau mau bilang kalau aku ada hubungannya dengan Si Jadul itu, begitu?" tanya Sebastian dengan wajah memerah. Entah malu, entah murka. Sejak dulu dia tahu Lau memang punya intuisi dan logika yang tajam. Meski terkadang dia hanya diam dan cengar-cengir tak jelas, sebenarnya dia selalu memerhatikan apa saja yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Bentuk matanya yang tak menjanjikan bahkan tak mengurangi kejeliannya dalam mengamati sesuatu.

"Ho… kenapa kau berpikir begitu, Ketua? Aku tidak kepikiran ke situ, hm…," Lau menjepit dagunya. Berlagak berpikir keras. "Apa ada kemungkinan begitu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" bantah Sebastian cepat.

"Jangan-jangan dia menguntitmu!" cetus Charles. Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Geez_… Charles dan sifat _over protective_-nya. Hei, _but that's a good excuse_! _Perfect_, malah.

"Hm…," gumam Sebastian sambil mencontek gaya Lau sebelumnya. **Berlagak** berpikir keras.

"Ya, pasti begitu! Anak kurang ajar itu…," geram si rambut perak temperamental sambil mengeratkan tinjunya. Lau hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ah… sudahlah! Kita sudah hampir telat masuk kelas. Tidak elit kan kalau kita terlambat hanya gara-gara Si Jadul satu itu," tegas Sebastian sambil melaju meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Sejak kapan dia peduli kelas?" tanya Charles pada Lau. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya seraya menggeleng pelan. Kerutan dalam tertera di dahi sang pemuda yang lebih pendek sebelum menoleh cepat ke belakang. "Taker! Sejak tadi kau diam saja! Sedang apa kau?"

Si baju hitam yang tengah asyik mengutak-atik _I-Phone_-nya mengangkat kepala. Bibirnya melebar, melengkungkan sebuah senyuman sementara tangannya membetulkan letak _earphone_ di telinga kanannya. "Aku sedang mendengarkan lagu favorit baruku, hihihi! Oooh~~ oh~~ _scarlet ribbon_~~"

"Gah! Berhenti mendengarkan lagu itu!" Charles menghampiri Undertaker dan merebut _I-Phone_ di tangan berkuku runcing tersebut. Diabaikannya pekikan Undertaker saat dia tak sengaja menarik _earphone_ yang masih bertengger di telinga sang King muda. Dia malah mengutak-atik _gadget_ hitam tersebut sambil menggerutu. "Otakmu pasti sudah dicuci!"

"Charly… dengan detergen apa otak dicuci, hihihi!" sahut Undertaker, sedikit berkelakar. Charles menanggapinya dengan mata memicing dan sorot mata mematikan.

"Hah~~ lebih baik aku menyusul Ketua," Lau menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal dan menyusul Sebastian yang sudah menghilang di ujung koridor sejak tadi. Dengan tenang dia berjalan meninggalkan dua sahabat berambut peraknya sambil menggeleng-geleng prihatin. Dari belakang punggungnya terdengar tawa Undertaker yang tak henti-henti dan hardikan Charles yang….

Hm, sepertinya darah tingginya kumat lagi.

**XXX**

"Setelah ini aku harus kembali ke restoran semalam, mengambil mantel, lalu mengkopi diktat Soma. Sip!" ujar Ciel sambil mengeluarkan sepedanya dari area parkir sepeda yang mirisnya, hanya dihuni oleh miliknya saja. Pemuda itu melirik noda kopi yang belepotan di kemejanya, merengut sebentar sebelum bergumam, "Oh, yeah! Me-_laundry_ ini juga."

'Kurasa pulang nanti aku harus menuangkan kopi ke lemari si brengsek itu,' pikirnya sebelum menggeleng kuat-kuat untuk mengusir niat jahatnya barusan.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, pemuda berperawakan imut itu menaiki dan mengayuh sepedanya menjauhi pelataran parkir. Dia bersenandung kecil, menikmati angin yang menyapu mahkota kepalanya dengan senyum kecil terpampang di bibir. Sayangnya, itu membuatnya tak menyadari tatapan penuh dendam saat melewati tempat mobil-mobil mewah terparkir.

Dari kampus ke apartemen Sebastian, Ciel membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit. Rumahnya dulu bahkan lebih jauh dan berlawanan arah. Ciel tahu jalan mana yang harus dia tempuh karena saat pindah, Sebastian mengajaknya melewati kampus. Saat itu dia tak bisa benar-benar menikmati pemandangan karena di sampingnya ada orang menyebalkan yang memutar album Calvin Harris sekaligus meng-_cover_-nya keras-keras.

'Mending suaranya bagus,' pikir Ciel yang tiba-tiba saja berwajah masam. Namun pemuda itu lekas menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat –lagi. Kenapa dia jadi mengingat si brengsek itu, sih? Merusak suasana hati saja.

"Aku jadi malas pulang," gumamnya. "Oh, iya! Aku cari jalan pulang alternatif saja! Hitung-hitung jalan-jalan sore. Mudah-mudahan saat sampai rumah nanti dia sudah pergi _hang out_ dengan teman-temannya!"

Gagasan dadakan itu lantas membuat Ciel mengambil jalan lurus di perempatan, mengabaikan kelokan ke kanan yang seharusnya menjadi arah pulang ke tempat Sebastian. Pemuda itu terus mengayuh sepedanya hingga dia memasuki area asing di mana rumah-rumah elit berjejer.

"Ho… ternyata di sini daerah perumahan, ya…," gumam Ciel sambil melayangkan pandangan ke kanan-kirinya. Seperti tipikal perumahan ekslusif pada umumnya, bangunan-bangunan mewah bertembok bata itu terlihat senyap. Manusia terlihat begitu langka pada jam-jam segini. _Well_, mungkin setiap saat. Rasanya putaran rantai sepeda Ciel jadi terdengar sangat lantang di tempat ini.

Namun suasana seperti inilah yang Ciel sukai. Sunyi, lengang, tentram, dan arsitektur antik yang dipilih oleh pengembang tempat ini sungguh memanjakan indra penglihatan Phantomhive muda tersebut. Remaja itu mencatat dalam hati untuk sering-sering melewati tempat ini. Asyik mengagumi pemandangan di sekitarnya, Ciel tak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi dirinya dibuntuti. Sebuah Roll Royce mengikutinya perlahan sejak di parkiran kampus dan mengintai dari kejauhan.

Memasuki area perumahan yang sepi, mobil mewah itu mulai menaikkan kecepatan. Suasana yang terlampau tenang membuat Ciel dapat mendengar suara decitan ban dari arah belakang, namun dia memilih untuk tidak menggubrisnya. Mungkin kendaraan salah satu penghuni tempat ini, pikirnya. Yang dia tak tahu, kendaraan roda empat itu melaju cepat ke arahnya, dan tak berapa lama….

_BRAKK!_

Dia mendengar suara benturan.

_CIIIIT!_

Kemudian rem dadakan dan pekikan kepanikan.

"Eh! Eh!"

Lalu decitan ban yang kehilangan keseimbangan.

_GUBRAK!_

Hal terakhir yang dia dengar adalah suara debuman.

Untuk sesaat Ciel tak menyadari bahwa dialah sumber suara yang terakhir. Syok membuatnya mati rasa. Pada saat-saat seperti ini, tubuhlah yang merespon pertama kali.

"Ugh…," pemuda itu merintih kesakitan. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa nyeri, namun dia tak dapat mengatakan karena apa. Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat. Butuh waktu untuk membuatnya sadar bahwa posisinya kini sejajar dengan aspal. Pemuda itu masih terlalu sibuk merasai sakit dan merangkai peristiwa dalam benaknya ketika kaca penumpang Roll Royce itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sebentuk wajah dengan helai legam membingkai kepala. Orang itu berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepala dan menggumam.

"_My, my_…."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Catatan penting: Lappie sy rusak #PLAKK**

**THANKS FOR READ AND REVIEWS, GUYS!**

**My, Ow!**


End file.
